Unbreakable Bond
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: (Sequel of A Hidden Guidance) Yami was having a crush on Yugi, but Yugi was oblivious to Yami's shy attempt to seduce Yugi. Meanwhile, Atem was accidentally thrown into the future, and he saw Yami's attraction to Yugi immediately. Could Atem help Yami to get together with Yugi? (Yaoi, Yami/Yugi, Character might be OOC. Don't like don't read, I warned you)
1. Shy Seduction

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Shy Seduction_**

* * *

It's still dark, the Sun only had just risen and the whole city was still asleep, well almost. The birds was singing cheerfully among their group of friends, welcoming the arrival of a new day, and a humming sound could be heard as a star shape haired boy, which has three colors on it with black at the base and turned amethyst at the tips and blond bangs framing his face, moving about in his room to change his Pajama into a clean training suit.

The boy had finished dressing himself and went to the kitchen to make a simple toast for breakfast, "Yugi, it's still 5 in the Morning." A voice rang as soon as he entered the Living Room. He looked up to see a tall young man around 20 years old with neatly cut brown hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes, the man was typing on his laptop while drinking from a cup, it's a coffee from the smell that Yugi caught in the room. "You should still sleeping at this time, don't you think?".

"Like you could talk, Seto-nii." Yugi asked calmly with a smile, "You were already up and doing your job even before I woke up, don't tell me you didn't sleep again last night?".

Seto paused his typing and looked at Yugi, "Fine, you win." He said casually, "Go and do whatever you are planning to do, just don't tell Mokie that I didn't sleep last night".

Yugi grinned and went to the kitchen, he put two slices of bread into the toaster and moved to prepare a warm chocolate milk. In no time at all, he was already seated on the chair in the kitchen and devouring his toast with gusto before drinking up his warm milk. He put his dishes into the sink before skipping out of the Mansion, saying a simple 'I'm going' to Seto as he passed his older Cousin.

He got out of the gate and began jogging into the lake nearby, the lake was his training ground, had been so since two years ago, after he returned from his trip to Ancient Egypt. Seto was skeptic at first, saying that he was lying, but after Ishizu confirmed that the earrings he wore was really a sign of Royalty in Ancient Egypt, not to mention that he had showed them Atem's Letter for him, which Ishizu read out loud for them. Add that to the fact that Yugi's body was still carrying the scars of his time being tortured by the Thief King, Seto didn't have a choice but to accept that he did went into Ancient Egypt during the time he disappeared from Modern Time.

He arrived in the lake and looked around to make sure no one was around before going to the lake, he stopped just before the water and looked down to see his own reflection, he smiled as he touched the Ring on his right index finger with his thumb. "What to start the training I wonder?" He asked himself as he get in touch with his Shadow Magic, "I guess stopping flying object would be good enough . . . Silent Magician".

A ball of light came out from his chest and Silent Magician materialized in the air soon after, the small Magician bowed at him before looking up expectantly with a smile on his face, "I will start the training with stopping flying object today." Yugi told his Ka Monster, "Could you help me by with throwing something small at me?" The small Magician beamed and nodded, "Alright." He walked back until he got to a small distance with his Ka and nodded, "Start." He said with a smile.

Silent Magician raised his staff and pointed to a bunch of rock then made them floated, one by one, Silent Magician would threw the rocks at Yugi and Yugi would stopped their movement, and so on. While this going on, Yugi didn't realize that the sky had gone dark, at least not until he looked up when he felt rain drops on him.

"Oops." Yugi said to himself before looking at Silent Magician, "We will have to stop the training today, I need to go home, Shiro." His Silent Magician whom he named Shiro nodded and disappeared after giving Yugi a short hug, he smiled and began jogging out of the lake area.

Halfway to his Mansion though, Yugi was drenched to the bone already, he shivered and hugged himself to try and ease the cold. "Yugi?" A voice asked as the rain stop dropping on him, he blinked and looked at his side to see a Violet eyed boy around his age with a similar appearance of him, only taller by a few inch and has more blond bangs shot up on his hair with the tip on his hair in the same color with his eyes, "Why are you going out in the rain like this without any raincoat or an umbrella?".

Yugi smiled, "Hey, Yami." He greeted the boy.

Yami was his 15 years old classmate who was also skipping grades like him, he was also looking similar like Yugi, only his hair has more blond bangs that shot up like lightning bolts than Yugi, and his eyes were sharper than Yugi with the color of Violet instead of Amethyst, the same with the tips of his black hair.

"I was just on my usual Morning walk and didn't pay attention to my surrounding, it was already raining when I noticed." He explained with a smile, "What about you?".

Yami smiled at him, "I was buying groceries." He answered with that still shy tone of his, he was a shy boy to begin with and Yugi was glad that his friend didn't act all shy around him anymore, "Oh, that's right. My apartment is near here, why don't you come and wait for the rain to stop in my apartment?".

"Is that alright?" Yugi asked as he fully turned to his friend.

Yami's smile widened and he nodded, "I wouldn't invite you if I have something against it, would I?" He asked warmly.

"Thank you then." Yugi answered with a big grin on his face.

Yami led the way to his apartment and opened the door so they could get in, Yugi removed his shoes and Yami closed the door behind him, "Wait here, I will bring a towel and a set of clean clothes." Yami said as he went into his room.

Yugi pulled out his phone and send a message to Seto, saying that he stayed in a friend's apartment until the rain stop, as he wait for Yami to come back. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Yami walking back with a towel and a set of clothes, he smiled as he accepted the towel and clothes, "Thank you, Yami." He said gratefully.

"You are welcome." Yami answered with a smile as he motioned for a door not too far from them, "The Bathroom is there, feel free to take a warm bath as well." Yugi nodded in answer and went to the Bathroom.

As soon as Yugi disappeared into the Bathroom, Yami's cheeks reddened and he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his delighted cry._Gods! Yugi's a clash between cute and hot when he was drenched like that!_ Yami thought to himself as his heart beat quickened, he had tried his best to hold his reaction in front of Yugi, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. _No good_, he inhaled deeply and shook his head to clear his mind, _Stop thinking about him before you get a nose bleed again, Yami_.

He had lost count of how many times he got a nose bleed when he was thinking about Yugi in the past two years, he had developed a crush to his friend in the first week they get to know each other, and his crush had grown into a full bloom love in the two years he know the gentle boy who had been his first friend in Japan. He sighed sadly since he didn't know if Yugi liked him like that or not, but he wouldn't stop himself from loving Yugi with all his heart.

He went to the kitchen and began preparing some warm tea for himself and Yugi, an idea then got into his mind. _I don't know if I will succeed but I will try it, it's better than not trying at all_, he thought to himself as he opened the second and third button of his shirt, he never bothered closing his first button anyway. He then fixed them a bit so they would revealed more of his well toned chest, he was blushing when he thought about what he was trying to do, but he just splashed his face with a cool water to make his blush disappeared and he ignored his quickened heart beat.

Yami finished preparing the tea and brought them to his Living Room then placed them on the table, he looked up when he heard the door to the Bathroom opened and his nose nearly bleeding right then and there. Yugi had just come out of the Bathroom in Yami's clothes, his cheeks were flushing a bit after a nice warm bath, and his smile was radiant like the Sun. Yugi was the most beautiful person in the world for Yami, and right now Yami felt that he could go blind by the glow that Yugi's happy and smiling face after a nice bath radiated.

"Thanks for letting me use the bath, Yami." Yugi beamed at him happily, "It's so warm and nice, and you have some nice fragrance too." He toweled his hair a bit before letting it draped around his shoulders and made his way to Yami, "I think I'm going to get some as well later".

Yami had to restrain himself from grinning like an idiot and just nodded at Yugi, "I will give you some if you want?" He offered with a smile, "My Mother sent me a box filled with them last week, and it's impossible for me to use all of them in time before she send yet another box".

Yugi's eyes brightened, "Really? That's great!" He said cheerfully as he beamed yet another bright smile to Yami, "I would love it, they smell so good".

Yami smiled and nodded in response, "Please help yourself with the tea, I will get the fragrance for you." He said as he purposefully stood up slowly and show off his chest to Yugi, hoping for a reaction, but the boy was already sipping on his tea with a closed eyes. He groaned in his head at his first failed attempt in seducing Yugi, _I really want to know if he would be appealed with my body at the least_, he thought with a soft sigh as he walked to his bedroom where he keep his fragrance bottles.

He took the bottles and looked to the mirror to see if there's something lacking in him. He got a good face, his body was well build, and his voice was not that bad either. Gods know how many women and men had fallen for his charm, he was pretty much aware of it happening. He was also aware that Yugi got as many admirers out there, with Yami being one of them, but Yugi was just too oblivious to all that, and Yami had to wonder if Yugi even aware that Yami had been watching him all this time.

Yami sighed again and walked out of his room, he sat back across from Yugi and offered the small bottles in his hand, "Here you go." He said with a shy yet seducing smile, he was hoping to get a reaction when Yugi took the bottles from his hand, but he was just receiving a 'thank you' and a smile from the boy. He sighed yet again, but in his head this time, Yugi wasn't even looking surprised to see Yami wearing a seducing smile. Could it be because the boy had seen something like that too many times? Yami didn't know, but he wouldn't give up in seducing Yugi, he want to be with the boy he love so much.

"The tea is good, Yami." Yugi said with a cute smile, "It's really delicious".

Yami looked up at Yugi, "I'm glad that you like it." He said honestly and smiled shyly at the boy, "It's a special mix of tea and other ingredients that I came up myself." An Idea then entered his mind, "If you would like, I can make some for you everyday." He shot the boy the best of his seducing smile again, even though he was a bit shy in his effort to seduce Yugi.

He had given his Heart to Yugi, but he wasn't satisfied with just that, he want for Yugi to be his as well, just like he was already Yugi's without saying. That could only happen if he become lovers with Yugi, and he would try anything to get Yugi to like him back. Loving Yugi was an easy thing to do for Yami, but loving and seducing were two different matters, he didn't know how to seduce Yugi at all, so he was a bit shy in trying it.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang, and Yami was internally groaning in disappointment that Yugi's attention was not in him anymore, he sighed softly and sipped on his drink while Yugi answered his phone. "Sorry, Yami." Yugi said to him once he finished his phone call, "Seto-nii called, he said that there's something that I have to do in Kaiba Corp. I will go home now, thank you for inviting me over".

Yami nodded and smiled, even though he wanted so much to cry that his private time with Yugi had to end to soon, "It's alright." He said with a soft yet firm voice, "Feel free to come whenever you want, just treat this place as your second home, _Yugi_." He tried to call Yugi's name with a husky voice, to see if he could make the boy blushed at his tone.

Yugi only chuckled in response, "Thank you again." He said and ran out of the apartment before Yami could reply or even seeing him off, Kaiba Seto wasn't a person who like to wait after all.

Yami groaned out loud and banged his head to the table, "He didn't even looked interested in seeing my body." He mumbled sadly, "Could it be that he isn't into boys?" He asked himself and looked up to bring the mugs into the sink when he saw something, a Duel Monster Card was sitting in Yugi's place earlier. He picked it up and turned it around, he raised an eyebrow, "Dark Magician?" He called out, he was sure that his Dark Magician was in his deck, so this one was Yugi's.

He looked out and saw that the sky had stopped raining, thinking quickly, he stood up and went out after Yugi, making sure that his apartment was locked as he did so. Yugi was the King of Games, he need to have his deck with him at all times, and he would surely need Dark Magician with him as well since it's one of his three Magicians combo, so Yami decided to return the Card to Yugi before the boy got too far from his place. He saw Yugi's form running ahead of him and ran after the boy, Yugi was a fast runner so he had to use his full speed as well.

He followed the boy into a small alleyway of the city, he turned a corner and immediately saw that Yugi was heading in a place where a pot was falling, "Yu-!" His warning died in his throat when he saw Yugi looked up and held out his hand to catch the pot, but instead of catching it, the pot was stopping in the air and was floating above Yugi's palm.

All Yami could do was staring wide eyed with gaping mouth at Yugi . . .

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, this is the Sequel of A Hidden Guidance ^ ^

Yami : Why in the world I'm so shy in this? (A big sweat drop on his head)

Froim : Because I want to make you as a Shy character. (Grinning widely at Yami)

Yugi : Yami is cute when he is being shy (Grinning widely)

Yami : Are you going to update soon?

Froim : As soon as there's a chapter done.

Yami : Don't get your hope ups then. (Sighing)

Froim : (Pouting at Yami) Meanie . . .

Yugi : (Beaming happily at the Readers) Review Please ^ ^


	2. It's Magic

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_It's Magic_**

* * *

"Ah, that was close." Hearing Yugi sighing in relief snapped Yami out of his shocked state, he blinked his eyes and looked at Yugi in time to see the boy made the pot flew up before landing on it's previous spot on the rooftop.

"Yugi." Yami called out to him as he walked to the smaller boy, making the said boy jumped in shock and looked at Yami in fear for being found out, "What was that . . . just now?" He asked with a blink of his eyes, he was still in shock, but not as much.

"Ah, um . . ." Yugi looked at the ground nervously as he chewed on his lip, " Magic." He said softly.

"Magic . . ." Yami mumbled, "Yeah, of course. To be able to stopping a movement of a falling pot, it had to be a Magic." He said to himself before looking at Yugi, who was now looking at him in worry, "You can use Magic, are you a Mage then?".

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I am." He confirmed with a nervous smile, "Would you please keep this a secret?".

Yami looked at Yugi's face and couldn't help but blushed slightly, Yugi's face when he was nervous was far too cute for Yami to keep his reaction in check, Yugi was just too adorable in his eyes. "Alright." He said with a warm smile before an idea entered his mind, "Um, but I have one condition." He said shyly.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

_So cute!_ Yami thought as his blush deepened a bit, "Teach me Magic." He told Yugi, "Please teach me Magic, I want to learn it as well." He smiled, _So that I can spend more time with you_, he added in his mind. He hoped that Yugi would agreed to teach him, because then he would have a reason to spend a lot of time with Yugi, and he would have a lot of time to try and seduce the boy he love as well.

Yugi beamed at Yami, "Okay! I will!" He said happily, "I'm glad that you aren't scared of me because I can use Magic!".

Yami chuckled, "I'm not scared of you." He promised sweetly, then he shot Yugi a seductive smile, "Even if you turned out to be a Vampire, I would never scared of you." He folded his hand behind his back and leaned forward a bit so he could look at Yugi straight in the eyes at the same level, "I would even gladly give by blood to you if you are a Vampire." He said huskily.

Yugi blinked at Yami in surprise before grinning, "I'm glad, thank you." He said cheerfully, "Even though I'm not a Vampire, I'm happy that you would still be my friend regardless what am I".

_Just Friend?_ Yami asked in disappointment in his head, his mouth forming a cute pout, _Why is it that Yugi didn't get my hint? Could it be that Yugi was inexperience like me? Or maybe my attempts were not good enough?_ He sighed silently and then shot Yugi a happy smile, "Of course I would still be your friend no matter what." He said in cheerful tone, "Then when would you train me?".

"Um . . . how about Weekend?" Yugi asked thoughtfully, "I'm a bit busy from Monday to Friday, I could only train you at Saturday and Sunday." He explained with a smile.

Yami was more than happy to agree, to be able to spend every weekend together with Yugi was a blessing for Yami. He smiled brightly at Yugi, "Weekend is fine." He said in agreement.

Yugi smiled and nodded in satisfaction, "Good." He then looked at his watch, "Uh, I need to get going now." He looked at Yami, "See you, Yami!".

Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi's retreating back before remembering the reason why he even ran after Yugi, he gasped in shock and wanted to kick himself for being an idiot, "Yugi, wait!" He yelled and ran after the object of his affection, "I need to return your Card!".

XXXXX (The conversation below is in Egyptian) XXXXX

In the land far away from Japan and so far away in Ancient Egypt time period, a young man around 18 years old with a similar appearance as Yami, but with tanned skin instead of pale and the color of his hair tips and eyes were Crimson instead of Violet, could be seen swinging a big and long sword with ease as if the sword was the extension of his own hands. He stopped his movement and just stood there with a smile on his face while tracing his hand on his big sword, "After two years, I finally can move this sword as an extension of my hands." He said in happy voice and a bit of triumph.

"Your Majesty." A male voice caught his attention as he looked behind him to see a servant boy bowing to him, "My Pharaoh, High Priest Seth and High Mage Mahad request an audience in the Throne Room, they said that they have something to inform you".

The Pharaoh nodded to the servant, "Alright, I will head for the Throne Room soon." He said as he walked out of the Training Ground and into the hallway of the Palace, "You can go back to your previous job." The boy bowed to him again and walked away.

The Pharaoh walked to his Chamber to change his clothes for a clean one and put down his sword beside his bed before heading out to the Throne Room, the guards opened the door for him and he entered. He immediately saw two men bowing to him, one of them was having a short brown hair and a pair of piercing Ice Blue eyes while the other having a long brown hair and a pair of dark grey eyes, they both were wearing a headpiece which covered most of their hair.s

"I heard you want to talk to me, Seth, Mahad." Atem said once he sat on his Throne, "What is it?".

"It's about the change of the door in your Pyramid, Your Majesty." Mahad, the one with long brown hair, informed him.

"We had finished adding the change as you ordered." Seth, the one with Icy Blue eyes, told him with a crossed arms, "Now that we finished, we need you to see for yourself to make sure that it's made as you want it. Aside from that, you need to tell us the reason for the sudden change, Cousin".

"Right, I promised that I would tell you once the change in done." The Pharaoh said with a nod before smiling at them, "Do you remember what the change was?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We made it so that you can inserted your Millennium Puzzle into the door leading for your Resting Place in there." Seth answered him and raised his own eyebrow, "So, what was about it?" He asked with a crossed arms.

The Pharaoh chuckled in response, "Well, don't you remember the time when you heard about a Puzzle being inserted into a door?" He asked them cheekily, "I'm sure you remember it, because it had caused a big change in here".

Seth and Mahad exchanged glance before Mahad's eyes widened, he looked at the Pharaoh, "Prince Yugi?" He guessed.

The Pharaoh nodded, "Indeed." He said in confirmation, "Yugi said that he inserted his Millennium Puzzle into a door inside a Tomb of a Pharaoh before he found himself in 'Ancient Egypt time' as he put it. I was wondering whose Tomb he was in before it happened and how he ended up arriving in our Time from the Future, I finally figured it out." He stood up and smiled at them, "The Tomb he was in is mine and the reason is because I will make it happen".

"What?" Seth and Mahad could only asked that, too shocked by the news.

"You will make it happen . . ." Seth blinked at him, "Atem, are you serious?".

"I am, I will make it happen." Atem announced confidently, "Yugi's presence was needed, my Younger Self would surely need Yugi, so I will make it that Yugi would arrive in that exact time like he did in the past after he inserted his Puzzle into the door of my Tomb, we will enchanted the door to make it possible".

"By 'we' . . . do you mean it High Priest Seth, you, and I only or the whole Council, Your Majesty?" Mahad asked curiously, "Do you know how to do it?".

"I have found the right Spell in an old book in the dustiest part of the Library." Atem said smugly, "And by 'we', I mean the three of us, we don't need the rest to help us in this matter".

"When will we do it then?" Seth asked curiously, he had cared for Yugi like he care for Atem, so he would gladly helping Atem to make it possible for Yugi to come to their Time, because they need the boy to come into their live.

"Now." Atem said with a grin and walked out of the Throne Room, "I don't have any immediate schedule, right?" He asked as he glanced at Seth.

"No, you are practically free for today." Seth said with a smirk, "You can wander around the Village again after we finished enchanting the door, happy?".

Atem chuckled and nodded, "Of course." He said then glanced at Mahad, "How is Mana's progress?".

"Good." Mahad answered with a smile, "After Yugi left, she had lessened the amount of her skipping, she practiced more often now. When I asked why the sudden change, she said that she made a promise with Yugi that she would train more so she could become a High Mage one day." He sighed and crossed his arms, "Even now, I'm still wondering how in the world Yugi managed to make her train more instead of skipping her training".

"He's a Miracle." Atem answered calmly with a smile on his face as he looked at the setting Sun.

They walked out of the Palace with a few guards going with them for protection purpose, they went to the Pyramid where Atem would be sleeping after he died, and through so many traps Shimon installed into the place, until they arrived in front of a certain door Atem requested to be made.

Atem walked forwards, he removed his Millennium Puzzle and inserted it to the door to see if it would fit, he smiled and nodded when it's fit perfectly. "Good, this is perfect." He said then turned to Mahad and Seth, they had left the guards outside because Atem didn't want them to know what he would do, "So, I will chanted the spell and you will help me with making sure the spell would only enchant this door and nothing else." Seth and Mahad nodded at him, he nodded back, "Alright, let's do this." He said before turning around and raised both of his arms and began to chant.

They let out a breath once they finished with the spell, Atem smiled as he knocked on the door, "Right, this will do." He said with a satisfied nod before he gasped when his body enveloped in a golden light.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad and Seth called out in shock, "What happened?!".

Atem's eyes widened and he looked at the door, "Crap!" He yelped when he realized what was happening, "I forgot to removed the Puz-" And he disappeared together with the light.

Seth and Mahad gasped, "Pharaoh!" They yelled in shock and horror before noticing that the door turned into a solid Gold with the Millennium Puzzle being a part of the door.

Seth and Mahad looked around, "Where did he go?" Seth asked once they saw that Atem was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know . . ." Mahad said with a sigh as he massaged his temple, "But I have a nagging suspicion that the Pharaoh had been sent into the Future Time where Prince Yugi is, he said that he forgot to remove the Puzzle, so maybe it's the side effect because of it".

Seth sighed and crossed his arms, "So, what should we do now?" He asked in worry while trying not fall into panic mode.

"We can only wait and hope that Prince Yugi would be able to find a way to get him back to us." Mahad said in resigned tone before shaking his head, "We have to make sure that this door would be intact for the time being, I'm afraid that he couldn't come back should this door destroyed, so we have to protect it".

Seth nodded, "Atem mentioned an old book in the Library, we better found that book." He said decisively, "There might be a way to help Atem there".

"Agreed." Mahad said and they went to do what they planned on doing, wishing all the time in their heart that the Pharaoh will return safely.

XXXXX

"Huh?" A boy with spiky sandy blond hair and a pair of Lavender colored eyes mumbled as he looked at the entrance to the Tomb where Yugi disappeared once in the past, "Sister, did you hear that?" He asked the young woman beside him.

"Hear what, Malik?" The young woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes asked without looking away from the paper in her hands.

Malik sighed as he looked at his Sister, "Certainly you didn't hear it then, Sister Ishizu." He mumbled with his hands on his hips, "Are you done with that? Because I think we need to check something in that Tomb".

"That Tomb?" Ishizu asked as she looked up from the paper, she was checking on the list of the stuffs found in the Tombs, to see if they were safe to be taken out or not, "Which Tomb?".

"The one which is Special for Yugi, whose Tomb is it again?"

"Pharaoh Atem?"

"Yes, that one. Yugi asked us to make sure no one enters that Tomb without him, didn't he?" Malik asked as he looked at the entrance again, "I think I heard something inside, so we better check it out or Yugi would get angry at us".

"I guess." Ishizu agreed as she looked around, she called one of her workers and told them to hold the paper while making sure no one taken anything from the site without her permission, they went into the Tomb.

XXXXX

Atem groaned as he felt a head ache coming and his throat dry like desert sand, he opened his eyes and, as expected, he didn't see Seth or Mahad near him and the place was deserted. He sighed as he sat up into a sitting position and rubbed his temple to ease the ache, he figured that he had knocked his head into something when he was taken away by the Magic.

"Where in the world I end up, I wonder?" Atem muttered to himself as he slowly stood up and looked around, he was in the exact same spot as he was before, but he couldn't find his Puzzle and the Puzzle wasn't attached to the door.

"Excuse me . . ." A male voice startled him a bit, he turned around to see a boy around 15 years old and a young woman looking at him with shocked expression, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy asked cautiously.

_A young woman with a long black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes who looks like Isis . . . and a boy with sandy colored hair and a pair of purple eyes . . ._ Atem thought as he blinked at them, he raised and eyebrow, "Are you, by any chance, the Ishtar family?" He asked with his arm crossed, he had heard about them from Yugi when his Little Brother told him and his friends about his love experience with a boy named Malik Ishtar.

They looked at him in surprise, "Yes, we are." The woman who looked like Isis, whom he remembered Yugi told him that she was named Ishizu Ishtar, answered. "Who might you be and why are you here?" She asked politely while being cautious.

Atem crossed his arms, "Well, I believe that this is Pharaoh Atem's Tomb?" He asked them casually. He had guessed that he was in his own Tomb in the Future Time, considering that the place was ruined a bit and deserted, not to mention he met with people whom Yugi told him about to be from His time, but he wanted to make sure of it.

"Yes, it is." The boy, whom he guessed to be Malik Ishtar, answered and crossed his arms, "This Tomb is closed off for Public, no one can enter without our permission. Now, tell us, who are you and why are you here? And what's with that attire you wear, do you think this is a Cos-play Party?" He demanded while looking annoyed.

"Malik." Ishizu warned him, "Don't be rude." She scolded him then looked at Atem, "Please answer us".

_Closed off for Public, that means Yugi is protecting my Tomb._ Atem thought with a fond smile, _How considerate of him._ He looked at the woman and smiled warmly at her, to show them that he didn't have any bad intention, "About why I am here, I believe that it because of an accident that I was brought here." He told them calmly, "About who I am, I believe it would be best for you to wait until a certain someone to be here before learning about it, because I'm sure you would be shocked after you learn about that information".

"Who is this certain someone then?" Malik asked suspiciously, certainly he didn't like to have to wait, "When will they arrive here?".

Atem chuckled, "He is someone whom you know very well, so I'm sure you can call him over for me." He told them with a confident smirk, "His name is Kaiba Yugi. Please call him over, Tomb Keepers".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	3. Kiss Me

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Kiss Me_**

* * *

Yami was in Heaven, why? Because Yugi was in his apartment again and was currently pinning him to the floor, he was definitely in Heaven at the moment.

That day started like any normal day, it was Friday so Yami went to school like usual, but something was a bit different that day . . .

"Alright, class." The teacher called out as he clapped his hands for attention, "I want you to form a group of three and write down your name for me, I will give you 10 minutes to divide yourselves".

A 17 years old boy with blond hair and a pair of honey brown eyes immediately grabbed Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi." He said with a smirk, "We are going to be in a group, right?".

Yugi smiled, "Alright, Jou." He said with a nod before looking at Yami, "Will you join us, Yami?" He asked with a cute smile.

Yami blushed and nodded, "Yes, of course." He said softly, happy that Yugi asked him to be in a group with the boy, "I will write our names." He said and did just that.

The students finished dividing themselves into groups and gave the papers to the teacher, "Alright." The teacher said as he put the papers into his bag, "Now, I want you to work together with your group and write a journal about a Country's Historical Past. You can choose between Egypt, Greece, Chinese, and so on, then do some research about their past. This task is due in two months, so make sure you done it well since you have a long time." The class gave their affirmative and the teacher nodded, "Then, let's call it a day, see you tomorrow." He walked out of class after that.

The students were chatting with each other, discussing about which Country they will choose. "Yugi, which Country will you chose?" Jou asked curiously, "You have been to many Countries, so I'm sure you know more than us".

"Well, I'm most interested in Ancient Egypt." Yugi answered with a smile, "I have been learning about their cultures, so I know much about it".

"I have a bit knowledge about Ancient Egypt myself." Yami said with a nod of agreement.

"Let's work on Ancient Egypt then." Jou said with a grin, "I'm sure we can have it done early with both of you in this, when are we going to start?".

"How about today after school in my apartment?" Yami suggested as he looked at the two.

"Sure, I'm not busy today." Yugi said with a nod, he looked at Yami and winked, "But I have to do something first, so I will come to your apartment later, alright?".

Yami blushed, "Yes, I don't have a problem with that." He said softly, his heart beat so fast when Yugi winked at him.

Jounouchi Katsuya, whom his friends called 'Jou' since Jounouchi would be too long, looked at Yami's blushing face and smirked mischievously. After Yami transferred into their school 2 years ago, Jou had introduced Yugi and Yami to his group of friends, so that they hang out together and have fun. It was not a secret that they all, with exception of Yugi, know that Yami was in love with Yugi, the shy boy was blushing a lot when he was around Yugi. They had decided to wait and let time to get them together, but since it's already 2 years and there's no progress between them yet, Jou decided to take matters into his own hands.

He set a fake apologetic expression, "Oh, I can't today, I have to work." He said in a fake regret, "How about you two work on it first, I will help doing the research on the part that you don't know about".

"Okay." Yugi said easily before looking at Yami and grinned, "I guess it's just us for today." He said cheerfully.

Yami blushed more and nodded, "Yeah." He said softly, _I will make sure to wear something that a bit provocative today_, He promised himself, he would never giving up on seducing Yugi.

XXXXX

Just like he promised himself, Yami was now preparing himself to look provocative. "I wonder, what kind of scenario would be best?" He asked himself as he looked at his clothes collection, he might be shy, but he love to collect clothes that would make him look sex appealing, and he figured that now was the right time to wear one of them.

"Should I lie to him and say that I'm just returned from work?" He mumbled as he pulled the one he like the most from his collection and wear it, he looked at his full body mirror and blushed a bit, he looked kind of hot in this set of clothes.

He was wearing a fitting white colored v-neck t-shirt that showed up his figure perfectly and a bit of his toned chest, his black leather pants tightly hugged his hips and legs which leaving none to imagination, not to mention a few cut on it which showed up a bit of his ivory thigh. Two black belts hugging his hips and a pair of leather boots covering his feet, he also wore accessories like leather arm bands, a pair of leather bracelets.

"Not enough, there's still something lacking." He mumbled with a cute little pout as he opened his drawer, he rummaged in it a bit until he found the one that he was looking for, a black leather collar. He once saw Yugi's 'King of Games uniform', as the boy called it, and Yugi was wearing a leather collar so he bought the same thing for collection. He wore it and looked at the mirror again, his blush deepened when a random imagination of him being Yugi's Bondage Slave entered his mind, he shook his head and smacked his cheeks a bit to pull his head out of the gutter.

"Alright, let's get the scenario done." He said to himself and looked at the mirror again, "I opened the door and let Yugi in, tell him that I just returned from work to explain the clothes. I will prepare him some tea and then went to the Bathroom to wash my face, should I let some of my hair wet to make me looking more hot?" He blushed and nearly had a nose bleed when he remembered how beautiful and hot Yugi looked when he had just came out from the bath that day, he wondered if he would managed to make Yugi react to him this time.

Yami heard his bell rang and inhaled deeply, "Let's go with that." He said as he closed his wardrobe and walked out of his room, he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Yugi. "Yugi." He smiled shyly at his friend as well, "Welcome." He said and stepped aside to let Yugi in.

Yugi nodded and walked in, "Hello, Yami." He said as he sat on the couch, "I'm not too late, am I?".

"No, you aren't late." Yami reassured him with his seductive smile, "I had just returned from my work myself, so your timing is perfect." He lied as he went to the kitchen and prepared his Special Tea which he remembered that Yugi like, he went back to his Living Room and placed two mugs of tea on the table, "Do you mind if I wash my face first?" He asked Yugi with a husky voice.

Yugi nodded with a grin, "Sure, no problem." He said before sipping his tea, "Hm, I love your tea".

Yami smiled, "Then how about I make some for you every morning?" He offered with a warm smile.

"Is that alright with you?" Yugi asked in surprise.

Yami chuckled and nodded, "I wouldn't offered it if I'm not alright with doing so." He said with a soft voice before smiling seductively at Yugi while looking at him straight in the eyes, "I don't mind it one bit if it's for you, _Yugi_".

Yugi blinked at him before smiling, "Right." He said and nodded, "Thank you".

"You are welcome." Yami answered him, silently disappointed that Yugi didn't reacted to his seductive smile or his appearance at all, he really was wondering if Yugi had gotten used with people trying to seduce him until he thought that it's a normal thing to do.

Yami stood up and then went to the Bathroom to wash his face, making sure that some of his hair and a bit of his neck got wet as well before walking out of the Bathroom. He went to the Living Room and sat across from Yugi, "So, where did you learn so much about Ancient Egypt?" He asked as he pulled out the necessary papers, books, and pens out so they could start working.

"Well, I learned some from my Grandfather, he was the one who got me interested in Ancient Egypt cultures." Yugi started as they began writing, "Then I went to many places to learn Ancient Egyptian language before finally going to Egypt in Summer for the past two years, I went to the Valley of The Kings myself".

"Wow, you have gone to the Valley of The Kings?" Yami asked in surprise, even he didn't get to go there when he was still staying in Egypt, "How did you get the permission?".

Yugi smirked at Yami, "My ex-Boyfriend is from the Tomb Keeper family." He explained, "Although we had break up and decided to be friends, I'm very close to him and his family, they let me in into whatever they do in there".

"How nice." Yami commented in awe before something caught his attention, "Wait, you had a Boyfriend?".

"Yeah." Yugi admitted to him with a fond smile, "He is a very kind boy, he could get Hyperactive sometimes, but he was kind and protective, he always managed to make me laugh".

"How far your relationship with him gone?" Yami asked in interest, now he can be sure that Yugi was into boys and not girls, "Have you kissed?".

"Why are you interested?" Yugi asked wonderingly.

Yami blushed, "Um, I just want to know, that's all." He said nervously.

Yugi chuckled, "Well, we had innocent kisses and cuddles, but only that, since we were only 10 that time." He said cheekily, "Sometimes though, since we still very close to each other, we still like to kisses and cuddles when we are together, and since we are older now, we tried french kiss as well".

"Re- really?" Yami asked with his chest tightened in fear, he didn't want to lose to Yugi's ex, but with Yugi telling him that, he was afraid that Yugi would going back to be together with his ex.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded with a smile, "But I guess we couldn't do it anymore." He chuckled, "Malik told me that he got a new Boyfriend, his boyfriend is a bit possessive with him and got angry when Malik hugged his friend, so he told me to not kiss or cuddle him anymore if we meet again".

Yami sighed in relief, "I see." He said before an idea entered his mind, he blushed and looked at Yugi with a shy smile, "Um, Yugi . . ." He started shyly.

Yugi looked at him and smiled, "Yes?" He asked with his head tilted to the side cutely.

Yami had to refrain himself from squealing at the cute sight, he managed though, albeit barely. "Kiss me please." He said huskily.

Yugi looked at him in surprise, "What?" He asked with blinking eyes.

Yami smiled shyly, "I mean, you are experienced in this . . ." He drawled as he slowly crawled to Yugi's place, "So, I want you to teach me how to kiss, French Kiss".

"But that would mean I have to kiss you." Yugi said as he blinked at Yami, "Since you asked me to teach you, are you still inexperience?".

Yami nodded, "Yes, I never have a Lover, so I don't know how to French Kiss." He said with husky voice and the stopped when he got in front of Yugi, "Please teach me how to kiss, so I can do it right when I got a Boyfriend in the future".

Yugi frowned, "I don't really have a problem with it, but this is your First Kiss, are you alright to give it to me?" He asked in concern.

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi with half lidded eyes, "Yes, I'm alright with it, because it's _you_ who will have my First Kiss." _I want to give it to you, Yugi_. "So, please kiss me and teach me how to do French Kiss properly".

Yugi blinked, "You are fine with it because it's me?" He asked, Yami nodded and smiled sweetly, "Is it because we are friends?".

Yami groaned in his head, it seems that Yugi still didn't catch the hint, and just nodded, "Yes." He said softly and looked at Yugi in the eyes, "**_Please Kiss Me, Yugi._**" He whispered with want, practically begging for Yugi to kiss him.

Yami didn't know what he did right to successfully made Yugi agreed to his request, but the next thing he know, he was already on his back with Yugi pinning him to the floor. Yami certainly felt like he was in Heaven, he got to see Yugi's eyes staring at him with such fire in it, and he could felt Yugi's breath on his face, and his heart beat quickened a mile per second.

"Are you sure about this, Yami?" Yugi asked him in whisper, his tone serious, "Your First Kiss should be given only to someone you love, Yami. For me to take it just like that, are you really alright?".

"It's alright." Yami promised him in whisper as well, with a sweet smile on his face, his cheeks were flushing heavily and his breath quickened. _I love you, Yugi_. He thought in his head, because he was afraid to say it out loud without making sure that Yugi loved him back, he didn't want for Yugi to reject him. He would keep his love to himself until he was sure that Yugi love him back, he didn't want to get rejected, he was alright if he had to keep his love himself forever as long as he didn't hear Yugi's rejection, because the pain of getting rejected by the one he love would be too much for him, more than the pain of having to love Yugi in secret. "It's alright, I'm alright, so go on." He closed his eyes and wait for Yugi to kiss me, "Please, you can have my First Kiss. Teach me how to French Kiss, Yugi".

Yami failed to see Yugi's cheeks blushed a bit when he looked at Yami's submissive expression, Yugi raised his right hand and placed it on Yami's left cheek and caressed it gently, "Alright." He said softly as he slowly lowered his head, "I will teach you how to French Kiss, Yami . . .".

Yami's heart beating so fast and he was excited, he could finally get to kiss Yugi. Even though it's only because Yugi would teach him how to French Kiss, he was already happy with it, his love for Yugi was just too great until he would do anything for Yugi. He know that he would never hesitate to give up his own life to protect Yugi, and he would already happy to receive a simple kiss from Yugi, even if that kiss didn't have a feeling behind it.

He would die to protect Yugi, he would do anything to make sure that Yugi would be happy, and he would gladly give all of himself for Yugi. He know what people would call him if they know about his feeling for Yugi, they would call him stupid, they would call him selfless, and he didn't care one bit. He love Yugi, that was a fact and he would really do anything for Yugi, even to the point of letting himself being used and then thrown away. Although he know that Yugi would never do something like that, he already prepared himself for the worst since he accepted the fact that he had deeply fallen in love with Yugi, he was so madly in love with Yugi.

So he really excited that he would get to give his First Kiss to Yugi, even if there's no feeling attached to it, he was really looking forward for his First Kiss to be taken by Yugi. That's why he really, really get disappointed and upset when Yugi's phone rang just before their lips touched, to the point that he want to cry out in frustration. _Why is it that the God hate me so much?_ He asked himself in frustration, _Just when I finally get to have a kiss with Yugi . . ._ He pouted cutely and looked away from Yugi.

"Sorry." Yugi apologized to him and sat up, letting Yami to get out from under him and sat up beside him, he reached out to his phone and looked at the screen. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the caller, "Malik?" He asked in surprise and answered it, "Yes, Malik?".

-Hey, Yugi.- Malik greeted him.

"Hey to you too." Yugi answered, "What's wrong?" He asked since he noticed the edge in Malik's voice.

-Well, Yugi . . .- Malik said slowly, -I know that this is too sudden, but please go to Egypt this instant!-.

Yugi opened his mouth in shock, "What?" He could only asked that.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yami : I couldn't get to French Kiss Yugi (Pout)

Yugi : Well, we can only wait patiently.

Jou : Yugi was a bit dense in this, huh?

Yugi : Don't call me dense! (Glaring daggers at Jou)

Yami : Now, Aibou. Well, Review Please ^ ^


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Reunion_**

* * *

"Wh- wait, wait a minute!" Yugi exclaimed in shock, "Why must I go to Egypt this instant?! Is something wrong?! What happened?! No one injured, right?!" He was getting panicked, he was worried that Ishizu or Rishid were injured there.

-Wait, Yugi.- Ishizu's voice rang out this time, -Please don't go into Panic Mode, Malik got the message across wrongly.- She explained slowly, -No one injured or anything big happened, it's just that . . . there's someone here who suddenly appeared in Pharaoh Atem's Tomb. He refused to tell us who he is until you arrived here, we don't want to take any chance, so please come here-.

Yugi sighed in relief, "Is that so? Thank God no one injured or anything like that." He said before muttering 'Stupid Malik, making me panicked for nothing' under his breath, "What's this guy looks like then?" He asked curiously as he gathered his stuffs, he wanted to know who had just suddenly appeared in his Older Brother's Tomb, he wouldn't forgive the guy if he wanted to steal from Atem's Tomb.

-He looks surprisingly like your friend whose named Yami.- Yugi's hand stopped moving as he heard that, -He has tanned skin and older than you by . . . 3 years maybe? He also wears this Pharaoh's outfit, Malik thought that the guy think that today is Halloween or something-.

Yugi was gaping and he couldn't find his voice, even more so when he heard a dim voice in the back ground, -_Hey, are you talking with Yugi?_- A deep baritone voice asked in Egyptian, his tone was confused and, even though he could only heard it vaguely, he know that voice very well, he would never forget that voice.

"I- I will head to Egypt now." He said and ended the call, he looked at Yami with apologetic face, "Sorry, Yami, but I have to go now." He picked up his wallet and run out of Yami's apartment before Yami could even answer to his apology.

Yami blinked when he couldn't see Yugi anymore, he then looked at all of Yugi's belongings that was left behind in his hurry. "What's . . . happened?" He asked himself in confusion before biting his lower lips, _I hope nothing happens to Yugi_, he thought in worry, he didn't like the shocked expression in Yugi's face at all.

XXXXX

Yugi couldn't stay still at all, once his Private Jet landed and the door opened, he was flying out in a lightning speed. He ran all the way out of the airport and into one of the Taxi, he told the driver to get to the Ishtar Museum as fast as he could, he was fidgeting all the way. Once he arrived, he paid the driver and ran into the Museum, "Malik!" He called out breathlessly, "Where is he?!".

"Eh?" Malik asked in surprise and pointed into a door before Yugi ran into the door immediately without Malik get a chance to say anything.

Yugi burst into the room and looked around, he spotted the young man with the same appearance as Yami but older and had tanned skin immediately. The young man stood up and turned to look at him, Yugi's eyes watered that instant since he recognize the face very well, and his attire was proof enough for Yugi to know who the man was. He ran into the man and tackled hug him, causing the two of them to fall onto the floor.

_"__Older Brother . . ."_ Yugi choked and just break into tears, he tightened his hug and buried his face into the man's chest.

Atem blinked in surprise once he got out of his shock due to Yugi tackle hug him, he smiled warmly and hugged Yugi back. _"Yugi . . ."_ He whispered as his own eyes filled with tears, he closed his eyes and just let Yugi to cry on him and his tears to flow freely from his eyes, _"I miss you, Little Brother"_.

They stayed like that on the floor until Yugi stopped crying and and just sobbing every now and then, Yugi pulled back and stood up, he offered a hand for Atem to take, which Atem accepted and stood up with Yugi's help. _"How did you get here?"_ Yugi asked with a smile as he wiped his eyes, _"I thought I would never see you in flesh again"_.

Atem raised an eyebrow, _"Are you saying that you saw me somehow?"_ He asked curiously.

Yugi chuckled, _"I'm sure you will get freaked out if I answer."_ He said cheerfully.

_"__Try me then."_ Atem answered calmly.

_"__These past two years, the only time I met you was when I visited your Tomb."_ Yugi whispered to him, _"I met your Spirit and talked with him"_.

Atem chuckled, _"Well, this is the Future, so I guessed I should be long dead in this Time."_ He said softly, _"I'm glad that even in death, I could still meet you, Yugi"_.

_"__Yugi, you know him?"_ Ishizu, who had been in the room watching their exchange alongside Rishid, asked in confusion.

_"__Yeah, I know him very well."_ Yugi answered with a big grin, _"I'm sure you will know who he is if you heard his name."_ He said cheekily.

_"__So, who is he then?"_ Malik asked as he walked into the room, he crossed his arms and looked at them in annoyance, _"He refused to answer us when we asked him"_.

Yugi grinned as he motioned to Atem, _"Let me introduce you. Ishizu, Malik, Rishid, this person is someone I love as my Older Brother, Pharaoh Atem of Ancient Egypt."_ He said to them, earning a chorus of gasp and shocked exclamation, _"And Atem, they are people who I love as my own family as well, Malik, Ishizu, and Rishid Ishtar"_.

Atem nodded, _"I recognize them from your stories."_ He said with a smile, _"That's why I know that I got into your Time and I asked them to call you here"_.

Yugi grinned, _"So, how did you get here?"_ He asked curiously, _"I'm happy that we can meet again, but how come you are in my Time?"_.

Atem scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, _"I got into an accident."_ He said with a sheepish laugh, _"You know, I was enchanting __**The Door**__ to be able to send you into my Time, but I forgot to remove my Puzzle from the door before I chanted the spell. Before I know it, I already engulfed in golden light and just fainted."_ He then looked at the still shocked Ishtar family, _"I woke up at the same spot but in this period of time, I met them soon after I woke up"_.

_"__Wait here . . ."_ Malik raised his hand, _"Are you saying that he, this man here, is the same Pharaoh Atem from the past?"_ He asked in shock mixed with confusion and disbelief, Yugi nodded in answer, _"But that's impossible!"_ He exclaimed, _"He should be dead by now, how come he is here alive and in flesh?"_.

_"__Magic."_ Yugi answered calmly, _"Just like how I went into Ancient Egypt after I inserted my Millennium Puzzle into that Door, he came here from Ancient Egypt because of Magic as well."_ He explained with a smile as he motioned to the upside down Pyramid that was hung from his neck, _"It's unbelievable for you, I know, but I promise you that it's true"_.

Ishizu looked at Atem then to Yugi before back to Atem, she bowed, _"Then I apologize for our rudeness to you, Your Majesty."_ She said softly, _"We didn't know that you are a Pharaoh"_.

_"__There's no way you can tell that I'm a Pharaoh just because I wear a Pharaoh's outfit, right?"_ Atem asked with a shrug, _"It's alright, I'm not from this Time so I'm not a Pharaoh in here, you can call me Atem"_.

_"__But, Your Majesty, that . . ."_ Rishid trailed off when Atem shook his head.

Atem smiled at them, _"As I said, I'm not from this Time, my reign as a Pharaoh is already end by this time, don't you think?"_ He then looked at Yugi, _"Can I borrow some clothes from this time, Yugi? I don't want to attract too many attention"_.

Yugi nodded, _"As soon as we arrived in my home, I will ask for Seto-nii to lend you his clothes."_ He promised with a smile before he turned worried, _"But shouldn't we try to find a way to send you back into your Time?"_.

_"__Indeed."_ Atem agreed before looking at the Ishtar, _"But I'm sure that I can return to my own Time soon with their help."_ He said with a smile, _"Their job as the Tomb Keepers make it perfect"_.

_"__What can we do to help?"_ Ishizu asked politely.

_"__I need you to search for Time Wizard stone slab."_ Atem told them as he pulled out the Map he had borrowed from Ishizu beforehand, _"The stone slab should be in the Palace, in the Library. The Palace is located around here, if you find the entrance, I and Yugi can go to the Library to find the stone slab from there"_.

_"__With Yugi?"_ Malik asked in surprise, _"Why?"_.

_"__To say Good Bye."_ Yugi answered for Atem, _"I might be able to talk to his Spirit soon after he returned to Ancient Egypt, but he would have to die and wait for three Millennia to be able to meet me again, so we need to say Good Bye"_.

_"__That's right."_ Atem said with a nod, _"So, I will be counting on you to find it, Tomb Keepers."_ He said to them with a smirk, _"I hope you can foun it within a month though, or my Kingdom would be in trouble"_.

_"__We will try, Your Majesty."_ Ishizu said with a bow, Rishid and Malik, albeit reluctantly, also bowed to him.

_"__Well, it's not like I'm not happy to be with you guys, but I need to return to Japan now."_ Yugi said with a pout and walked to hug them one by one, _"See you again sometimes, Ishizu, Rishid, Malik."_ He smiled at them, _"I will be going now"_.

The Ishtar smiled at him and nodded, _"See you, Yugi."_ They said together and waved as Yugi walked out of the Museum with Atem.

Yugi looked at Atem and raised an eyebrow, _"They gave you that mantle?"_ He asked as he looked at the mantle that Atem was wearing, he figured that Atem wore the mantle when Yugi wasn't looking, _"What is inside that bag?"_ He asked curiously as he reached out to the bag Atem carried.

_"__My cape and jewelry."_ Atem answered with a smile, _"They said that it's dangerous to wear that many jewelry, and it would make me look strange to wear a Crown in this time, so I removed them"_.

_"__That's a smart move."_ Yugi agreed with a nod before offering a hand to the Pharaoh, _"Let's go, the sooner we get to Japan, the better"_.

Atem smiled and nodded, _"Yeah, let's go."_ He said in agreement.

_"__Oh, but I need to warn you to keep your reaction down."_ Yugi said with a big grin, _"There's so many things in here that might surprised you, but please keep quiet about it, I will answer all of your question later"_.

Atem chuckled, _"I already got surprised when I saw your 'Car', Yugi."_ He said with a grin, _"I will try to keep quiet when I see something so incredible again"_.

Yugi grinned at him in answer and called out a Taxi for them, they were chatting quietly to themselves all the way to the airport and on the flight to Japan using Yugi's Private Jet. An advantage of being a Kaiba was they each have their own Private Jet, so they could travel into anywhere easily and quickly, and Yugi was happy with that because he really wanted to introduce Atem to Seto and Mokuba soon, he was looking forward to see their shocked expressions.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : A bit plain, I know.

Atem : I'm glad that I can meet Yugi again.

Yami : Am I going to meet Atem in the next chapter?

Froim : I won't spoil the surprise, but you get a Heart Break in the next chapter, Yami.

Yami : What?! Why?!

Froim : As I said, I won't spoil the surprise ^ ^

Atem : Sigh, Let's ignore her.

Froim : Meanie ( Pouting)

Yami : You are the meanie here.

Yugi : (Appeared out of nowhere) Review Please! ^ ^


	5. Broken Heart

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Broken Heart_**

* * *

_I wonder what's so important until Yugi went to Egypt right away?_ Yami thought as he chewed on his Lunch, _Kaiba told me that Yugi is on his way to Japan, so maybe he would arrive at evening today_. He sighed sadly at the thought.

It's Saturday, meaning that it was supposed to be his training day with Yugi, Yugi had promised to train him to use Magic every weekend, but now he had lose one day due to Yugi went to Egypt.

He shook his head, "It's alright." He said to himself, "There's still tomorrow, don't be depressed just because of this." He smiled to himself as he thought about Yugi, and he blushed when he remembered that he nearly have a kiss with Yugi. "Maybe I should ask him to really teach me how to French Kiss?" He asked himself with a dreamy face as he touched his lips gently, _I really want to have a French Kiss with Yugi_.

He sighed dreamily, even though he know that if he really had a French Kiss with Yugi yesterday then it wouldn't have any feeling attached to it, he still really wanted it. Even if there's no feeling attached, he know that he would still enjoying the kiss very much, and he would have the memory of the kiss engraved to his brain until the day he died. That's why he would practically be alright with anything that he had done together with Yugi, or whatever Yugi done to him, with or without any feeling attached, because he would still have the memory with him and he would surely treasured them with all his heart.

"Oh Ra . . ." He whined softly as he covered his face with his hands, "I'm hopelessly in love with Yugi." He spoke softly to himself, even his tone alone was filled with love, adoration, and devotion.

He sighed again and shook his head to clear his mind, "I better go to work." He said decisively, "Better than sitting here daydreaming about Yugi, else I have a nose bleed again." He stood up then putting his dish into the sink before getting ready for work.

XXXXX

Yugi was laughing uncontrollably, so much until he was bending on his stomach and was gasping for breath. The reason being the the shocked face of the three people near him which could be mistaken as Goldfish, jaw dropping to the ground and eyes as big as a saucer.

Yugi and Atem had arrived in Japan and immediately heading for Kaiba Manor, then after they arrived, Yugi led Atem to his own room but get found out by Seto and Mokuba, who were taking a break from work and were playing chess in the Living Room.

"Who is he, Yugi?" Seto had demanded as soon as he saw them.

Atem then raised an eyebrow when he heard Seto's voice, because it sounded so familiar even though he didn't know what the words means at all, and turned to looked at the source, only to gasp in shock. _"Seth! What are you doing here?"_ He asked in shock using Egyptian language as he marched to the taller man, _"Wait, how in the world did you get here before me again?"_ He then looked at Seto in confusion.

Seto frowned at him and then stood up, Mokuba looked at Atem in confusion and stood up as well. "Who are you and what are you talking about, stranger?" He demanded with a crossed arms as he was staring down at Atem.

Atem stepped back in shock, _"Seth? What language are you speaking with?"_ He asked in total confusion, he frowned as well, _"And why do you look at me like that?"_.

Seto sighed in frustration, "Listen here. I don't understand what you are talking about, so speak Japanese, will you? Or English at least." He said with a scowl on his face.

Mokuba was looking back and forth when Seto and Atem tried to talk with each other, he then looked at Yugi who was snickering at the miscommunication, because he understood what was the two of them talking about. "Yugi, who is he?" He asked as he motioned to Atem.

Yugi grinned, "Well, sorry I didn't introduce him sooner." He said as he walked to stand beside Atem, "Seto-nii, Mokie, this person here is Atem. Do you remember the letter Ishizu read out loud for you? The one when you didn't believe me that I went to Ancient Egypt during my disappearance here? He is the same Atem with the one in the Letter, he is the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt." He told them before looking at Atem, _"Atem."_ He called for the Pharaoh's attention, Atem looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "_They are my Cousins, the one who looks like High Priest Seth is Kaiba Seto, and the other one is Kaiba Mokuba"_.

"What?!" The three exclaimed in shock at the same time, one in Egyptian while the other two in Japanese, as their jaw dropped and their eyes widened.

That's when Yugi couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, to see Seto being shocked until he looked like a Goldfish was priceless, something that no one manage to achieve until that day.

_"__Wow."_ Atem breathed in awe, _"You weren't kidding when you said that your Cousin looks exactly alike with my Cousin but with pale skin instead of tan skin"_.

_"__Right?"_ Yugi asked with a chuckle, he then looked at his still shocked Cousins, "Seto-nii, Mokie." He called out to gain their attention, "We are a bit tired from the flight from Egypt, we are going to rest in my Room for the time being." The two blinked and could only nodded numbly, still in shock about the information. Yugi grinned and held Atem's hand, he nodded at Atem and led the Pharaoh to his Room. _"Well, let's get some rest, Big Brother."_ He said with a smile.

_"__Yeah, let's."_ Atem said with a smile as well as he removed his mantle.

_"__I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."_ Yugi said in thought as he looked at the single bed in his room.

_"__I don't mind."_ Atem said as he walked to Yugi's side, he grinned at Yugi, "I'm more happy than annoyed, I'm happy that I can spend time with my Little Brother again".

Yugi smiled and nodded, he too was glad to spend time with his 'living' Big Brother again.

XXXXX

Yami hummed softly to himself as he run his fingers on the Piano, his music flowing gently in the restaurant he was working at, entertaining the people who were eating in the said restaurant.

He love his part time work, not only that he could come at any time he was free and was paid per hour work, he could use his work time as a practice for his skill as a Pianist. He was not a famous Pianist, but he had gain a good enough number of admirers back in Egypt and here in Japan, so he didn't lose his hope and would still pursuing his dream of becoming a well known Pianist.

People clapped their hands as soon as Yami stopped playing, he stood up and bowed to them with a shy smile on his face, his only problem as a Pianist was he was a shy person by nature, he wasn't used with all the attention he got after he finished his play.

"Good performance as usual, Yami." A girl looking about 17 years old with short brown hair and a pair of sea blue eyes complimented him while clapping her hands.

"Thank you, Anzu." Yami said to the girl.

Mazaki Anzu was one of his friends, they met when Jou introduced them the day after Yami transferred to Domino High. She was working as a part time waitress in Wanderer's Cafe, which was the name of the restaurant Yami was working at currently, and heard that Yami was playing Piano back in Egypt. She introduced Yami to her Boss when Yami said that he need to get a part time job, the Boss was impressed when Yami played the Piano and decided to employed Yami as a Pianist in his restaurant.

The Boss himself was the Father of Bakura Ryou, another friend of Yami, who take a liking to Yami's style in playing Piano, so he paid Yami per hour to make sure Yami would keep working to him and not in any other restaurant. Yami was grateful though, he could pay his apartment's rent and his living fee from the money he got from his work, while still having some for himself as well.

"You gain yet another admirer, Yami." A guy looking about 18 years old with white hair and a pair of chocolate colored eyes, who goes by the name of Bakura Ryou, said as he walked to Yami with a little boy beside him, "This boy want to have a photo together with you".

Yami smiled at them, "Okay." He said with a soft voice and take a pose with the little boy, Ryou took their photo using a mobile phone before giving the phone to the boy, the boy waved at them before running to his parents. He looked at Ryou and smiled, "I'm going home now, Ryou, Anzu." He said to his friends, "I need to buy groceries today".

Ryou and Anzu nodded at him, "Alright, see you tomorrow, Yami." They said together before Ryou reached into his pocket and gave an envelope to Yami, "I knew you are going home at this time, so I already asked Father for your payment earlier." He explained as Yami accepted it.

"Thank you." Yami put the envelope into his pocket and wanted to turn around to leave but a hand caught him, he looked at Ryou and raised an eyebrow.

"Before you go, answer a few questions first." Ryou said with a smirk, "I heard from Jou that you got to spend a day alone with Yugi yesterday, how was it going?".

"We didn't spend a day." Yami answered with a cute pout of disappointment, "Yugi got a phone call and then went to Egypt right away, when I asked Kaiba if Yugi had told him why he went to Egypt so suddenly, he said that he didn't know and Yugi was already on his way back to Japan." He explained to them when they raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, nothing happened?" Anzu asked in disappointment as well.

Yami blushed as he reminded of the scene with him and Yugi nearly kissing but shook his head quickly, "Nothing." He told her.

"Nothing at all?" Ryou asked with a smirk, "You are blushing, so I bet it's not nothing." He then draped an arm around Yami's shoulder, "So, tell us, what exactly happened yesterday?".

Yami's blush deepened, "Nothing, really." He lied in embarrassment, "Yugi didn't even react when I wore something provocative." His pout returned, making him looked kind of cute and adorable.

"Really?" Anzu asked with her eyebrows raised, "He didn't react to your hot appearance? Not at all?".

Yami shook his head, "No." He said in disappointment, "He didn't react at all, making me wondering if I'm not his type".

"No way." Ryou shook his head, "From what I know, you are more handsome and gorgeous looking than his ex, there's no way you aren't his type." He said in reassuring manner, "Just keep seduce him, with your hot body and kind personality, I'm sure Yugi would fall for you soon enough." He pat Yami's shoulder as he said that.

"Yeah." Anzu nodded in agreement before an idea entered her head, she grinned and whispered to Yami, "If he still wouldn't react to your seduction, try to show him your love by treating him as your Lover, I'm sure he would get touched and fall for you".

Yami's eyes widened and he blushed heavily, he shook his head quickly, "No, I won't." He said quietly, "I don't want to scare him away".

"You won't." Ryou said with a smirk, he heard what Anzu whispered to Yami, "If I remember correctly from Seto's story, Yugi was the type to fall for someone who showered him with love. You can get Yugi to love you back if you shower him with your undying love".

Yami blushed heavily and shook his head quickly, "I can't." He said simply before running away from his friends and out of the restaurant. He panted as he slowed his running after he got a quite distance with the restaurant, his heart was beating so fast and his face felt so hot. _I can't_, he repeated in his mind as he tried to catch his breath, _Because then Yugi would know that I love him right away, he would reject me right from the start and I won't even have a chance to gain his love at all_. He inhaled deeply to calm his heart before continuing his walk.

The route back from the Wanderer's Cafe to his apartment was a long one, but he could get home faster if he take the shortcut to the lake. The view was great and the lake had a calming effect, so he love to take his time there. He couldn't this time though, because he saw two figures sitting and enjoying themselves there, he didn't want to disturb them.

He walked faster and as quietly as he could without being seen by the two in the lake, he was doing a good job at that and soon arrived at the other side of the lake. _"Eh, really?"_ Yugi's surprised voice make him halted his step, he turned around to look at the two figures in the lake and was surprised to see Yugi as one of them, and he was shocked when he saw the other person.

Sitting beside Yugi was a young man who looked exactly like Yami, except the man's eye color and the tips of his hair were Crimson instead of Violet, his skin was dark and not pale like Yami, and he was older by 2 or 3 years than Yami. One big difference between the man and Yami was the fact that the man brought himself with confidence and looking regal, while Yami was shy and looking like a timid boy sometimes.

_"__Really."_ The man answered with a warm and fond smile, _"Everyone was still talking about you, we miss you so much, Yugi."_ He then shot Yugi with a happy grin, _"You changed my life so much, even though you've only been there for a few months, I'm grateful that you entered my life"_.

_"__I only opened your eyes to the reality, Atem."_ Yugi said with a fond smile as well, he blinked and then reached a hand, _"Stand still, there's a leaf in your hair."_ He pulled the leaf from the man's hair and then let it taken by the wind.

_"__Thank you, Yugi."_ The man, Atem, said with a smile before lying down on the grassy ground, _"Ra, I didn't have a break like this since . . . how long was it again? A few months now, I guess"_.

_"__Then you have to enjoy it as much as possible."_ Yugi said with a grin as he lie down as well and leaned his head on Atem's shoulder.

Yami shook his head in shock and disbelief at the sight in front of him, he turned around and ran as fast as he could to his home, away from the two people in the lake. He ran without stopping and barged into his apartment, he closed the door and leaned on it while panting heavily after all the running. He shook his head to clear it from the memory of what he had just witnessed, but he couldn't.

Everything was being repeated in front of his eyes again and again. The way Yugi looked at the man with fondness and the same fondness could be seen in the man's eyes, the way they spoke to each other with voice filled with adoration, and the closeness that could be seen between them. Yami's eyes watered as he slid down the door to his floor, he pulled his knees to his chest and he close his eyes in sadness.

He whimpered softly as he felt pain in his chest, right at his heart. His mind registered the fact that Yugi and the man had been talking in Egyptian, he had never seen the man in Japan before, so he figured the man was from Egypt. Yugi's shocked yet excited expression when he received a call from his ex-boyfriend, his sudden departure to Egypt, and the man's sudden appearance in Japan . . . all of them had clicked in place now, Yugi went to Egypt was because of the man and he took the man back to Japan with him.

Yami sobbed as he slipped his hand to gripped at his chest, he whimpered painfully as he thought about how he would never get Yugi to love him back, how Yugi's heart had been claimed by his look alike. _It hurts_, he thought with another whimper escaped his lips, he closed his eyes and whimpered in pain again, _It's hurt too much . . ._

He thought that he would be alright with loving Yugi without Yugi knowing about his love to the boy, to always love him in secret and watch over him, making sure that Yugi would be happy without having the boy to really pay attention to him . . . and he really would be alright doing it, he know that he would be, but he couldn't handle the pain of having to see Yugi with another man.

His heart shattered to piece as he accepted the fact that he would never have Yugi for himself, he could only watched Yugi from a far and looked after the boy in secret, just like what he did in the past two years. "It's alright." He told himself as he sobbed, his hand gripping on his chest as his heart felt like being stabbed again and again, "It's alright . . . if Yugi doesn't love me back . . . it's alright, because . . . Yugi's happiness is what matters to me".

He was lying to himself, he know it, but he would gladly living a lie rather than having to move on. He didn't want for his love to Yugi to disappear, he want to treasure that feeling, because it's his first love. A whimper escaped his lips again and he bit his lower lip to prevent another to pass, "Yugi . . ." He sobbed quietly, "I love you, I love you so much . . . that's why it's alright, it's alright . . ." He sobbed again and buried his face to his knees.

He love Yugi, he love the boy so much, and he was well aware of the extent of his love. His love to Yugi was far too great for him, making him unable to think of something selfish about the boy, he couldn't even bring himself to think about separating Yugi from the man, he love Yugi too much to be that selfish. "It's alright." Yami told himself again, "Even with Yugi loving another, I will still love him with all my heart." He softly vowed to himself before crying his heart out, letting his tears flew freely from his eyes.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yami : (Crying his heart out at the corner)

Froim : Yami, I'm really sorry (Rubbing Yami's back)

Atem : Froim is such a meanie.

Yugi : Making Yami cry like that is unforgivable.

Froim : Sorry, but if I didn't do it, the story would never move forward (Pouting cutely)

Yami : (Sniffed) Please give us review so Froim would know how cruel she was to me.

Atem : Agreed, and I really want to meet Yami face to face soon, so I can help him get together with Yugi sooner.

Yugi : I agree as well, please give us REVIEW so Froim would know that we don't like her to make Yami cry!


	6. Yami's Love For Yugi

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Yami's Love For Yugi_**

* * *

Yugi looked at Yami in concern, he was wondering why his friend was so quiet that day. It was Sunday and it's time for Yugi to train Yami using Magic. Yami was so excited to learn Magic when he saw Yugi moving a pot without touching, but now he was so silent that Yugi was afraid that Yami was mad at him for unable to train him yesterday.

They had gone to the Lake for Yami's training, Yami had succeed in getting in contact with his Magic, so he was trying to awaken his Ka. Yugi taught him like how Mahad taught him in the past, Yami was as smart as him and was open to new ideas, so he thought that Yami would be able to awaken his Ka easily, it seems that he was wrong.

Yugi sighed and smiled at Yami, "Yami." He called his friend, Yami opened his eyes and turned to look at Yugi, "Let's call it a day, I think you need to rest".

Yami looked down to his feet, "I'm sorry." He said softly, his expression turned disappointed from concentrated.

Yugi shook his head and walked to his friend, he took Yami's hands in his and smiled reassuringly, Yami's cheeks gained a slight red color. "No, it's not your fault that you couldn't do it the first day, it's a normal thing that you failed in first attempt." He said with a soft, patient tone, "Just give it a rest and try again next week, okay?" Yami nodded silently, Yugi looked at him in concern, "Don't let yourself down just because a failure." He smiled warmly at Yami, "Yami, I'm sure you can do it, so don't beat yourself up just because you failed the first time, alright?".

Yami smiled a small smile at Yugi and nodded, "Alright." He said in a soft voice, just barely above whisper.

Yugi smiled back at him and nodded, "Let's go home then." He said before walking out of the lake with Yami walking silently beside him.

XXXXX

Yami sighed heavily as he closed the door to his apartment and leaned on it, he was disappointed that he couldn't woke up his Ka monster, as Yugi said it. He wanted to kick himself, hard, for making Yugi worried about him, but he just didn't really understand how to do what he was told to do, but he was happy that Yugi cared about him and tried to cheer him up.

He smiled a bit to himself as he remembered how soft Yugi's hands on his own hands, so soft like a silk, but warm like the Sunlight in the Morning. His smile faded however, when he remembered what he had seen the night before, a whimper escaped his lips when he felt pain in his chest again and his eyes watered. He shook his eyes and closed his eyes tightly, "No, no. Don't cry." He said to himself as he tried to regain his composure, he couldn't cry, he shouldn't. Yugi was worried about him, he was concerned about him, so he shouldn't cry. "I can't cry." He whispered as he wiped his tears, "For Yugi, I can't cry or Yugi would be sad as well, I don't want that".

He opened his eyes and walked over to his mirror, "Smile." He said as he pulled his cheeks up with his finger, "Yugi is a very kind boy, he will sad if you sad." He said to his reflection, "You don't want him to be sad, so you have to smile, you have to smile, for Yugi." He looked at his reflection and repeated those words a few times before a smile finally formed by his lips, "Yeah, smile." He said with a smile to himself, he closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, "I have to smile, for Yugi".

Days passed quickly, Yami would always repeated the same words over and over again in front of his mirror while looking at his reflection before he went to school, telling himself again and again that he had to smile . . . not for himself, but for Yugi, so that the one he love would never see his pain or worried about him. Yami love Yugi, that's why he wanted to make sure Yugi didn't know that his heart was broken after seeing the boy together with someone else. He know that Yugi would be feeling guilty and sad for him, even though it wasn't the boy's fault and wasn't necessary either, so he promised himself to keep everything to himself and smile to ease Yugi's worry.

He would go to school with a smile on his face, acting like how he normally would and would still watching Yugi with adoration in his eyes, he would still looking at Yugi with love filled eyes and he would still making sure that Yugi was happy. He also keep going to Wanderer's Cafe to work, he was still playing beautifully and still mesmerized the audience with his love filled melody, the pieces he composed for Yugi, written from his undying love to the small boy, right from the bottom of his heart.

He was doing it perfectly, as if nothing was wrong with him at all, so no one knows that he was crying himself to sleep at night, no one knows that he was hurting inside, and certainly no one knows that he was having his heart shattered to piece because the one he love would never love him back. Yami was glad though, he preferred to keep his pain to himself, all because he didn't want to see Yugi's sad face.

That day, 6 days after he saw Yugi together with the other man, was no different than the rest. Yami was inhaling deeply in front of his mirror and he repeated the same spell again, telling himself to smile, repeated the words until he could smile without looking like he forced himself to smile. "I have to smile." He said softly to his reflection, "For Yugi." He smiled and nodded to himself, satisfied that his smile didn't look fake or forced, "Time to go." He said and picked his bag from the ground and left his apartment.

He walked to school and did as he usually do, he sat on his seat in his first class and humming to himself while writing yet another piece of melody about his love to Yugi, to show the world that he love Yugi and he would continue to love him even though he couldn't have the one he love. Only when he was doing this that he had a genuine smile on his face, the one from his heart and not just formed by his lips to protect the heart of his loved one.

"Hey, Yami!" Jou's voice suddenly rang from beside him as an arm wrapped around his shoulder, causing him to jump and yelped in surprise at the sudden contact.

Yami looked at his friend and gave him a mock glare, "You startled me." He said as he breathed out to calm his fast beating heart.

"Well, you looked so serious so I want to tease you a bit." Jou said with a grin as he let go of Yami and sat across from the star haired boy.

"Don't do that again." Yami grumbled halfheartedly, "I don't like it if I was startled when I wrote something, I can accidentally make a mistake".

"Okay, okay." Jou said with his hands raised in defense, "So, how is your progress with Yugi?" He asked with a big grin.

Yami's hand, which had been moving to gather his sheets, slowed a second before returning to it's original pace. "What progress?" He asked calmly as he put his sheets of music into his bag.

"Don't play dumb." Jou said with a smirk, "I know how you feel about Yugi, have anything happened between you yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows in playful manner.

Yami smiled at Jou and shook his head, "Nothing happened between us." He said softly with a faint blush on his face, he was still blushing whenever he thought about Yugi, "I don't think I will try to seduce him anymore though, seduction wouldn't work it seems".

Jou frowned, "Are you giving up?" He asked in disappointment, "Come on, don't give up, I'm sure he would react to your seduction sooner or later".

"Who react to Yami's seduction?" Yugi's sleepy voice make them jumped, they looked up to see Yugi standing there with a black bag under his eyes.

"No one." Yami said before looking at Yugi in concern, "Are you alright? You looks like you didn't get to sleep last night." He asked in worry and concern.

Yugi smiled and sat beside Yami, "I'm alright." He said reassuringly, "I was very busy yesterday that I need to stay up late to work on my homework".

"I see." Yami said in relief, _At least nothing bad happened to Yugi_, he thought to himself with a smile on his face, "So, how is things going on in your home? Is Atem still have a hard time communicating with Kaiba and Mokuba?".

Yugi had told him and Jou that he had a friend from Egypt staying at Kaiba Manor now, and he told them how funny it was when Atem tried to say something and being misunderstood by Seto or Mokuba. One time Atem asked Mokuba where he could find Yugi, and Mokuba showed Atem the Game Room instead. Mokuba thought that Atem was asking where he could find some game and not Yugi, since Yugi's name means game, he mistook it.

Yugi chuckled, "A bit, but they could understand him better now, and having a dictionary with him works just fine." He informed Yami with a cheerful tone.

Yami's chest tightened again, but he ignore it and smiled at Yugi, "That's good." He said with neutral tone.

"Hey, you two." Jou called out, making him and Yugi to look at the blonde guy curiously, "Yugi, you said that you haven't heard Yami's play at all, right?" Yugi nodded, Jou grinned and looked at Yami, "How about you have a dinner with Yugi tonight, Yami, and you play the Piano for Yugi?".

"Eh?" Yami blinked in surprise.

"Ah, I want to hear it!" Yugi said cheerfully, "I will come together with Atem as well, I'm sure he would want to try one of Ryou's delicious foods as well".

Jou blinked and looked at Yugi in surprise, it seems his plan to make Yami have alone time together with Yugi had failed. _Oh well_, He thought with a shrug, _Yami could still make Yugi impressed with his performance_.

Yami bit his lower lip to hold back a whimper, his heart felt like being stabbed again at the thought that Yugi was going to have a date with Atem in his work place, he didn't know if he could play well at all knowing that he would be in the same room with Yugi's boyfriend. _Only Yugi's happiness matters_, He reminded himself as he smiled at Yugi, "Sure, I will play the best piece I have." He said with a soft tone filled with love, _I will play it for you, Yugi, and only for You_.

"Good!" Yugi said happily, "I will come tonight at 7 then, let's have dinner together, I will introduce you to Atem".

Yami only nodded and smiled in answer.

XXXXX

"I wonder if I'm going to look silly dressing like this." Yami mumbled to himself as he dressed himself in a black muscle shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of dark blue leather pants, two black leather belts and a pair of combat boots completed his outfit.

He was getting ready for his work, but he felt like he need to dress up a bit because Yugi would come to watch him, although he would come with his boyfriend. He had vowed to himself that he would still love Yugi even if he couldn't have the boy, so he want to play the best love melody he had wrote, the one that telling the people of his undying love to Yugi and his devotion even after he accepted the fact that he couldn't have Yugi. He wanted to look his best because he was going to play the best melody as well, and he was going to play in front of Yugi, he wanted to look good in front of Yugi.

Yami inhaled deeply and smiled at his reflection before nodding in satisfaction, he looks good, only need the finishing touch. He opened his drawer and pulled his leather collar and wear it around his neck, he blushed and chuckled as he remembered what he thought the first time he wore the collar, he had a wild imagination of himself being Yugi's Bondage Slave.

"Am I insane if I said that I'm alright with being a Bondage Slave if it's for Yugi?" He asked himself as his blush deepened, he sighed softly and shook his head, "Love really make people go crazy." He walked out of his room and took his keys, he locked his apartment and headed out to Wanderer's Cafe, humming softly to himself as he walk.

He arrived not long after, since his apartment was relative close with the restaurant, and decided to play a few minutes to get his fingers ready for the real work. He was humming softly as he let his fingers ran freely as they please on the tuts, creating a random piece of music which was light and calming at the same time.

"Yami!" His fingers stopped when he heard Yugi's voice, he looked up at the direction and saw Yugi walking in with Atem in tow, "Good Evening, Yami." Yugi greeted him, "This is Atem, the one that I told you about." He gestured to Atem.

He smiled, "Good Evening, Yugi." He said as he stood up and walked to them, he then looked at Atem, _"I heard so much about you, Mr. Atem."_ He offered a hand to him, _"My name is Yami, it's a pleasure to meet you"_ He decided to talk using Egyptian to save the man the trouble of having to open his dictionary every now and then.

Atem smiled gratefully at him and accepted the hand shake, _"The pleasure is mine."_ He said with a deep baritone voice, something that could be mistaken as Yami's own voice if not for the fact that Yami was a bit shy when he talk, _"Yugi told me about you as well, it's nice to finally meet you face to face."_ He then grinned, _"You can call me with just Atem, by the way, Yami"_.

Yami nodded at him and they pulled their hands back, he then looked at Yugi, _"I'm going to get a warm up a bit."_ He informed the boy with a warm smile and loving gaze, _"Please have a seat and order something first"_.

"You aren't going to eat with us?" Yugi asked in Japanese with surprise and a bit disappointment leaking from his voice.

Yami shook his head and give Yugi his sweet smile, "I will come over to your table once I'm done playing, if you wish it." He said in Japanese as well as he looked straight at Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled, "Of course I would want you to join us." He said cheerfully.

Yami nodded at them before going back to the Piano and started playing one of his pieces as a warm up, he looked up once he felt ready to play his Masterpiece. He spotted Yugi and Atem immediately, their hairstyle was unique after all. He smiled warmly when he saw Yugi looked at him as well and nodded, he turned to the Piano and hovering his hands over it, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he began playing.

The melody coming from his playing was sweet and light at first, he was remembering his meeting with Yugi and how he fell for the boy's charm in a matter of days. Then, the music gradually grow complex and deep, telling the time when his crush and adoration towards the boy growing as time passed into a full bloom love. The pace slowed and become light again, he remembered his love struck experience as he simply enjoying Yugi's company and watch him with love filled gaze and tried to keep himself from blushing or having a nose bleed too much.

The play continued with dark and heavy tone, the part where he found out that Yugi's heart would bever become his and how his heart broke as he watched Yugi and Atem together. He then played a deep and intense tone as a finishing which was bittersweet as well, this part was the one which would tell the people how deep he love Yugi. How his love towards the boy was undying, how he had devoted his life for Yugi and Yugi alone, how his heart ache knowing that his love would never returned, and how he would still love Yugi from the bottom of his heart despite all that.

Yami opened his eyes once he finished playing and stood up, he turned to where Yugi sat with Atem and immediately blinked in surprise. Without him knowing due to him focusing on his performance, the people was looking at him with awe struck expression until they was speechless, some of them even looked at him with teary eyes. Yugi and Atem being ones of those who was looking at him with tear filled eyes, touched by his beautiful play which was full of love and devotion.

The people all stood up and clapped their hands for him, as if he had just played in a concert and deserved the merriest response ever, although no one was cheering out loud for him, too speechless to even making a sound. Yami was blushing when he got such a respond, he smiled shyly at them all and bowed deeply to show his appreciation to their response to his performance. He stood up once the clapping decreased and walking over to Yugi's place with his cheeks flushing in happiness, he was happy that his play could pull such a reaction from the audience, but he got even more happy when he saw Yugi's sweet smile at him when he arrived.

"That was really beautiful, Yami." Yugi said as he wiped his tears, "I can even hear your love in the whole play".

Yami blushed and looked down in embarrassment, "Thank you." He said shyly.

_"__You really are talented in this, Yami."_ Atem said to him in Egyptian as they all take a seat around the table, _"I'm sure the one you love would be very touched that you hold such devotion to them, I can feel it when you play"_.

_"__I can feel it too."_ Yugi said in agreement, deciding to talk in Egyptian as well this time, _"I'm sure your lover would be very happy that you love them so much, and not to mention your devotion to them"_.

Yami smiled sadly at him and shook his head, _"No, I and the person I love are not Lovers."_ He said with a soft voice filled with love and adoration, but also sadness and resignation, _"The person I love has someone in his heart already"_.

Yugi and Atem gasped in surprise, _"What . . . you and this person . . ."_ Yugi trailed off as he looked at Yami in sadness, _"I'm sorry, Yami . . ."_.

Yami shook his head, _"No."_ He said softly, _"Don't worry about me."_ He smiled warmly at them, _"Even with him already has someone else, I will still love him with all my heart, I will love him from the bottom of my heart. I might would never have him, but I'm alright with it."_ His eyes softened as he felt warm in his chest, he now know that he could do it, he could really accept the fact that he would never be together with Yugi, but he would still love Yugi no matter what, until the day he died.

_"__Are you really alright?"_ Yugi asked in concern, _"Loving someone you know would never love you back . . ."_.

Yami nodded, _"Yes."_ He said with love filled voice as his eyes staring right into Yugi's eyes, _"I will still love him, from the bottom of my heart, until the day I die."_ As he said that, he failed to notice that Atem was observing him and saw the love in his eyes when he said those words to Yugi.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I'm really sorry! (hiding from the furious Yugi and Atem)

Yami : I'm still heart broken (Pout)

Froim : Not in the next chapter, I promise!

Atem : You better, (Growl) or I will send you to the Shadow Realm!

Yugi : But then the story would never finished.

Yami : We can finish it by ourselves (Looking darkly at Froim)

Froim : Please Review while I run away! (Ran off and leaving dust smoke behind)


	7. Atem's Help

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Atem's Help_**

* * *

_"__So, that was Yami . . ."_ Atem hummed once he and Yugi retreated to Yugi's room, he sat on the bed and looked at Yugi, _"The one whom you train?"_.

Yugi nodded as he also sat on the bed, _"Yes."_ He confirmed, _"He succeed in getting in contact with his Magic, but he had a hard time waking up his Ka"_.

_"__So, you want me to go with you tomorrow and see if I can help him out?"_ Atem asked just to be sure.

_"__Yes."_ Yugi nodded in confirmation, _"He was so excited the first time we trained, and he is quite talented, I don't want him to lose hope because he failed to wake up his Ka."_ He then smiled, _"And you are more experience in Magic than I do, so I'm sure you can teach him better"_.

Atem smiled and nodded, _"Alright."_ He said in agreement, _There's something I want to find out anyway_, he added in his thought as he remembered the love filled gaze Yami shot Yugi.

So, the next day, Atem and Yugi were walking side by side to the Lake. Atem was wearing some clothes he borrowed from Seto since it would be a waste to buy a new one if Atem would only stay for a short time, he also borrowed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle so he would be able to control his Magic better, and he was more at ease with the weight of the Puzzle on his chest than when he was first arrive without his Puzzle on him.

They arrived and saw that Yami was already there waiting for them, the boy looked up and blinked in shock when he saw Atem. "Huh?" He mumbled softly as he stared at Atem with a controlled expression, but Atem could see a mix of disappointment, sadness, and shock in his eyes.

_"__Yami, Atem will help me to train you."_ Yugi explained with a smile, _"He has more experience than me, so I think that he could help me explain better what you need to do"_.

Atem smiled and nodded, _"I will just observe everything first, so you two can start it by yourself."_ He added as he looked straight at Yami's eyes, he could see hope in there, _"Just ignore my presence for the time being, I need you to do it without you having to worry about me being here"_.

Yami's eyes brightened and nodded, he then looked at Yugi expectantly. _"We will try to awaken your Ka again."_ Yugi told Yami with a smile, Yami nodded and took a few steps back and closed his eyes, while Atem walked away from them and observed Yami's behavior as well as his aura. His Magic could help him with that, and the Millennium Puzzle's Magic would help him to do it from his position, so he wouldn't distracted Yami from his training. Yugi, on the other hand, would try to see if Yami did it right or if he get distracted half way.

Time passed rather quickly for them, Yami was disappointed that he couldn't get in contact with his Ka and woke it from it's slumber, Yugi tried to cheer him up while Atem was looking at Yami with thoughtful gaze. Throughout the training, Atem felt something that caught his immediate attention, and that was Yami's feeling.

He had expected Yami to feel excitement and anticipation throughout the training, like how many of Mahad's apprentices would feel at the beginning of their training, but he felt a raging storm instead. He felt that Yami was trying to hold back his feelings, trying to calm the storm raging inside his heart while trying to awaken his Ka at the same time. He was trying to be hopeful while he was depressed, wanting to stay calm while he wanted to cry out, and most of all, he was trying to smile and be happy while his heart was hurting deeply.

Atem closed his eyes and sighed in amusement, it seems that his suspicion was correct, Yami was in love with Yugi but misunderstanding his relationship with Yugi. He smiled as he opened his eyes to look at the boy, he felt bad for Yami's pain, but he couldn't help but be happy that the boy's love for Yugi was that deep. Yami had told them that even though the one he love, which was obviously Yugi, already had someone else in his heart, he would still love the person with all his heart until he die. That statement, which Atem could felt the truth in it, was a proof of how strong Yami's love for Yugi was, and he was happy that Yugi has someone who love him that much, who would devoted himself for Yugi until he die.

As Yugi's Older Brother, Atem respected Yami for having such an undying love for Yugi, and he would want for Yugi to be together with Yami, so he decided that he would try his best to get them together during his stay in this Time. He only wished for Yugi to be happy, and he know that Yami would be perfect for Yugi, and he was sure that Yami would always love Yugi and protected his Little Brother.

Atem stood up and dusted the dirt away from him before walking towards them, _"Yugi."_ He called out, effectively gaining their attention right away, _"I think I will help Yami with his training this time, you can go and help Mokuba with his job in Kaiba Corp, you promised him that you will help him today, right?"_ He smiled at them, _"I promise that by the end of this day, Yami would be able to summon his Ka, so don't worry"_.

Yugi blinked his eyes in surprise, he could see right away that there's something that Atem hid from him, because while it's true he promised that he would help his Cousin, he told Mokuba that he would help after Lunch time, not before it. He frowned in confusion, wondering what Atem hid from him and what he would do to Yami, but he shrugged it off and nodded his head in agreement. _It's not like Atem would hurt Yami anyway_, He thought as he looked at Yami, "So, it's like that." He said in Japanese with a smile on his face, "I'm going then, Yami, I will train you again tomorrow. Atem said that you will be able to summon your Ka by the end of today, so we can go into the next lesson tomorrow".

Yami nodded at Yugi, "Okay." He said in disappointment, not only because he couldn't wake up his Ka, but also because he couldn't stay with Yugi any longer.

Yugi nodded back, "See you then." He said and left the lake to the street's direction after Yami answered with a short 'see you' as well.

Atem let out a soft breath and crossed his arms, _"So, the one you love is Yugi?"_ He asked in Egyptian with a smirk on his face, Yami gasped out in shock and looked at Atem in fear and worry, _"I take it that it's true then"_.

Yami paled considerably as he looked at Atem with fear filled eyes, _"Please, don't tell Yugi about it."_ He begged as his breath quickened, _"I- I won't do something like trying to separate you or anything, so please, don't tell Yugi"_.

Atem smirked wickedly at Yami, _"But I couldn't be sure that you will not touch him, could I?"_ He asked with a dark tone, he know that Yami wouldn't be able to awaken his Ka due to it slumbering for too long and Yami's feeling was very unstable, so he figured that he had to help the boy through the hard way.

_"__Why would I?!"_ Yami yelled at him in frustration, _"I swear to you that I won't do anything, I just want for Yugi to be happy, and if he is happy with you then I'm alright with it!"_ He was trembling now, tears gathering in his eyes, _"Am I not allowed to do just that?! Just to love Yugi in secret, couldn't you just let me do it and keep this from Yugi?!"_.

_"__No, I won't allow you."_ Atem said as he oh so slowly walking over to the trembling boy, _"You love someone who is mine, so I'm going to teach you a lesson, Yami"_.

Yami bit his lips and closed his eyes, _"I'm sorry."_ He said sadly as he sobbed, _"I- I won't see Yugi anymore, I won't be near Yugi anymore, you can do anything you want to me but please keep this a secret from him."_ He looked at Atem with frightened eyes, _"I don't care what you do to me, but I don't want him to hate me."_ He covered his eyes and sobbed again.

Atem's heart clenched painfully as he saw Yami like that, but he couldn't back down now. _"I won't tell him."_ He said lowly, Yami was visibly relaxed when he heard that, _"Because you are the one who will tell him."_ He finished with a dark smirk, making Yami tensed and looked at him in horror.

_"__Gods, no!"_ Yami exclaimed as his breath quickened ever more, he was going into panic mode, his tears flowing freely from his eyes, _"I can't, I- he would hate me if he know . . ."_ He then looked down at the ground, _"I will die if he hate me . . ."_ He said with a very soft voice filled with resignation, making Atem feared that the boy would really kill himself if Yugi rejected him or said that he hate Yami, even though Atem would try his best to never let it happen.

_"__Well, so you will die if he hate you . . ."_ Atem drawled as he formed a ball of Shadow Magic on his palm, _"I will just make it happen earlier then."_ He hissed dangerously as he looked at Yami with cold eyes.

Yami gasped as his saw the Magic Ball and took a step back, _"You are going to kill me?"_ He asked in disbelief and horror.

_"__Yeah."_ Atem said in a hiss, he lied though, he would never kill the boy. He had controlled his Magic so he wouldn't put an harm to the boy, only shocking him and bruise him at the most, so his attack would most likely harmless.

Yami took a step back every time Atem took a step forward, he was trembling and frightened, he didn't understand why Atem wanted to kill him. All he did was loving Yugi with all his heart, even though Atem didn't like it, it's insane to kill him just because of it. He took another step back when Atem took a step forward and his back hit a tree, his eyes widened and he was even more pale than before. Atem raised his hand with the black ball on it and launched his attack, Yami gasped and closed his eyes with his arms raised to try and protect himself, his instinct make him wished to protect himself with all his will power.

An explosion sounded and Yami felt the shock wave at the same time as he heard Atem's cry of shock and pain, he frowned when he didn't feel any pain and opened his eyes to see what really happened, only for his eyes to widened in utter shock. Standing in front of him was a figure he know by heart, Dark Paladin, with it's staff raised and pointed at ahead of them. He looked around to see where Atem was and found the man was standing below a tree, one hand leaning on it while the other gripping at his chest, and to Yami's horror, he was having a fit of bloody cough.

He trembled in fear and confusion, wondering what had happened, as he slowly walked closer to the man, _"A- At- Atem . . ."_ He called out with shaky voice, _"Are you . . . alright?"_ He asked fearfully. He was actually very afraid, fearing that Atem would suddenly attack him with his Magic to kill him, but he was a bit relieved that the Dark Paladin walked behind him, he felt like the Monster was protecting him.

_"__What an attack . . ."_ Atem said breathlessly after his cough subsided, he stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to clear it from any blood trace, _"Even though you are so shy, your fighting spirit is really strong, huh?"_ He asked as he tried to regain his breath while smirking at the Dark Paladin beside Yami.

_"__What?"_ Yami asked in confusion, he wondered if Atem changed his mind on killing him due to the Monster's presence beside him, and he was worried about Atem's condition. Even though the man tried to attack him, or maybe kill him, he couldn't help but worried after he saw the man coughing blood like that.

Atem looked at Yami and raised his hand, Yami gasped and closed his eyes tightly, wondering what Atem would do to him, but he was surprised when he felt Atem's hand on his head. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Atem to see the man smiling warmly at him, _"You did it."_ He said, making Yami looked at him in bewilderment, _"You summoned your Ka, Yami. Your instinct to protect yourself was so strong until it awoken your Ka and you subconsciously summoned him, so that you could protect yourself and stay alive."_ He explained with a proud smirk, _"And what a Ka too, you have a great fighting spirit and hidden strength in your shy personality."_ He then winced and gripped his chest again, _"Man, that was really a hell strong of an attack"_.

_"__Wh- what? My Ka?"_ Yami asked in confusion as he looked at the Dark Paladin beside him, the Monster bowed to him and disappeared, confusing him even more.

_"__That Dark Paladin was your Ka."_ Atem explained as he leaned on the tree with exhausted and pained expression, _"He felt that I'm not a danger to you anymore and returned to the Shadow Realm, so he wouldn't drain your energy more than he already did"_.

Yami took a hesitant step forward, _"So, you won't try to kill me anymore?"_ He asked timidly.

_"__I was never want to kill you."_ Atem said with a chuckle, _"I did that only to provoke you, so that you would be able to summon your Ka, this is another way to wake a Ka up aside from meditation."_ He looked at Yami with a knowing look, _"With your feelings messed up like that, you would never succeed in summoning your Ka, so I did it the hard way"_.

_"__So, you wouldn't tell Yugi that I love him, right?"_ Yami asked tentatively, _"I mean, if you did it to help me to summon my Ka, you would keep my secret, right?"_.

_"__I won't tell him."_ Atem said with a smirk, _"As I said, you will tell him yourself"_.

Yami frowned, _"I already said that I can't."_ He said with a pout, he was confused about what Atem was really wanted.

_"__Are you afraid of rejection?"_ Atem asked him, surprising him until he could only blinked at the man, _"Are you afraid that Yugi would reject you? Do you really think that Yugi would hate you just because you are falling in love with him?"_.

_"__What?"_ Yami blinked his eyes again, _"What do you mean rejection, you and Yugi are dating, right?"_.

_"__We are, indeed, love each other."_ Atem said with a nod, _"But we are not dating, our love is a Brotherly Love, not like your love to him, Young One."_ He explained, _"And I'm actually very happy that you love him so much, that's why I want you to tell him about your feeling to him"_.

_"__S- so, you and Yugi aren't dating?"_ Yami asked hopefully, Atem nodded with a smile, _"I still have a chance?"_ His heart beating so fast at the thought that he still have a chance to try and get Yugi to love him, all his pain flew away and the weight in his chest lifted when Atem nodded at him again.

_"__Yes, you still have your chance."_ Atem confirmed with a warm yet tired smile, he then pulled Yami into a hug, surprising the boy, _"Actually, I will help you to get his love, you know?"_ He whispered softly before his lose his grip on his consciousness.

_"__Atem?"_ Yami asked with blinking eyes as he felt Atem's weight leaned on him, he frowned when he didn't received an answer and pulled back to see what had happened, he gasped when he saw Atem saw the man unconscious and was reminded that the man was coughing a bloody cough earlier. "Don't tell me, he's really injured badly?" He asked himself in worry, he shook his head and lifted the slightly taller man in bridal style, "First thing first, I have to take him home." He said decisively to himself and began walking.

Yami carried Atem to his home and gently laid the man onto his couch, he thought what he should do next and decided to call Yugi, since the boy would know better than him. "Yugi, I need some help here." He said after Yugi answered him.

-What's wrong, Yami?- Yugi asked with worry in his voice.

"Um, you see, Atem managed to make me summon my Ka . . ." Yami drawled hesitantly, he didn't want Yugi to angry at him, "But since Atem did it by trying to attack me, my Ka attacked him and he was having a fit of bloody cough earlier, he is unconscious now." He explained more, "What should I do?".

-Where are you now?- Yugi asked calmly.

"In my apartment." Yami answered as he bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean to hurt him".

-Nah, don't worry.- Yugi said lightly, -Atem is strong, he might just caught off guard earlier. Please bring him to the hospital though, just in case. Tell the doctor that he got into a fight and his chest got hit, let them check him up, I will head for the hospital soon-.

"Alright." Yami answered with a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Yugi".

-It's not your fault, Yami, it's all his fault for doing something reckless.- Yugi said calmly, -See you in hospital then-.

"Okay, see you." Yami replied before the call ended, he sighed and looked at Atem, "The way Yugi talked, it was as if you were always this reckless, Atem." He said with a small smile, he just know that Yugi would give Atem a good scolding later.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I'm sorry for the late Update T T

Atem : Please forgive her and give us Review ^ ^


	8. Atem and Yami

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"__Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Atem and Yami_**

* * *

_"__Ouch!"_ Atem yelped when Yugi flicked his fingers to the man's forehead, _"I already said __that __I'm sorry!"_ He protested with a whiny voice.

_"__You have to be careful, Atem."_ Yugi said sternly as he looked at Atem straight in the eyes, _"If Yami's Ka happened to be something like Blue Eyes White Dragon, you would be dead by now"_.

_"__Nah, I won't."_ Atem said cheekily, _"If his Ka happened to be a Dragon type, my own Ka would come out and protected me"_.

_"__And Domino would get destroyed by the shock wave of Osiris's attack."_ Yugi mumbled as he face palmed, _"Older Brother, you would make Seth and Mahad scolding you again if you keep this attitude up"_.

_"__Oh no, they won't, Little Brother."_ Atem huffed and crossed his arms, he shot Yugi a smug look, _"I didn't receive any scolding in the past two years, and it's not like I'm going to act like a carefree guy when I returned, so they won't scold me."_ He winked at Yugi, _"Anyway, as I said, I would make sure that Yami could summon his Ka by the end of the day, and I did it"_.

Atem yelped when Yugi flicked his fingers against Atem's forehead again, _"Just don't do anything reckless anymore."_ Yugi grumbled, _"You are a Pharaoh, Atem. You have to think more about your safety before you act, your people need you"_.

Atem's eyes softened and he nodded at Yugi, _"I know."_ He said softly before looking at the confused Yami, _"But we need to explain about who I am to him first, because Yami is a lost Puppy right now"_.

_"__Ah, sorry, I forgot that you don't know who Atem really is, except from his is my friend from Egypt."_ Yugi said apologetically, _"Do you want to know the truth?"_ He asked with his head tilted to the side, making Yami blush and had to hold back a delighted squeal at the cute sight.

Yami nodded from his seat beside Atem's bed, at the other side from the one Yugi was on, _"Yes, I want to know."_ He answered softly.

They were currently in the Hospital. Yami had taken Atem to the Hospital like what Yugi told him to do, the doctors checked Atem's condition and told Yami that Atem's lungs were bruised a bit but he would be alright after some time of rest, Yugi then arrived in the Hospital and they waited together for Atem to regain consciousness. Atem awoke some time later and Yugi immediately scolded the man for being reckless, Atem had apologized, but he didn't look like he was sorry at all, so Yugi flicked his forehead with his fingers in as punishment. Yami didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet the whole time Yugi scolded Atem.

_"__Alright."_ Yugi said as he changed his position to get more comfortable, _"Well, I'm sure you have heard the story about how I disappeared from school for 5 months without notice, right?"_ Yami nodded in answer, _"Well, that's happened when I went to Egypt to visit the Tomb where my Grandfather found my Millennium Puzzle."_ He gestured to the Puzzle Atem wore around his neck, _"That time, a new part of the Tomb had been discovered so I and a few others went to check it out. I found a door with some kind of space with the shape of Millennium Puzzle on it, I inserted my Millennium Puzzle into it, thinking that my Puzzle was the key to open the door. The next thing I know, my Puzzle glowed brightly and everything turned black"_.

_"__What happened was Yugi thrown into Ancient Egypt time, right in the center of the Throne Room of Egyptian Palace, and during a meeting too."_ Atem continued after Yugi, _"I didn't know why that happened in the past, but now I know that it's because I enchanted the door to let it happened, I did it so that my past self can meet with Yugi."_ He grinned at Yami's shocked face, _"I'm the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, the reason why I'm here in this time was because of an accident happened when I enchanted the door. I had inserted my own Millennium Puzzle to the door to see if it fit with the Puzzle, it fit perfectly, so I, with the help of two others, enchanted the door with a spell that would allow Yugi to go into Ancient Egypt the way he did in the past. I forgot to remove my Puzzle from the door before I enchanted it, so here I am"_.

_"__The reason for my disappearance for the whole 6 months, a month during summer break and 5 during school time, was because I went to Ancient Egypt."_ Yugi explained more, _"I met Atem there, then I have quite an adventure in there, I also learned Shadow Magic from Atem's teacher whose named Mahad. Mahad and his apprentice, Mana, made this ring for me, so I can still use Magic without having to carry a staff around at all times."_ He showed Yami the Ring Mahad and Mana gave him, _"I found out later that the Tomb I was in before I went to Ancient Egypt was Atem's, after I returned to present time"_.

_"__Atem's Tomb?"_ Yami asked in surprise, he then looked at Atem, _"I heard that a Pharaoh's soul is resting in their Tomb, was that alright for Yugi to exploring your Tomb?"_ He asked curiously.

Atem shrugged, _"I'm still alive and not die yet, so I don't know."_ He said casually with a smile, _"But if it's me, since I love Yugi as my own Brother, I wouldn't mind it one bit if my resting get disturbed a bit because Yugi exploring my Tomb."_ He then winked at Yami, _"And now that I know you, I'm fine if you want to explore my Tomb later"_.

Yami's eyes brightened, _"Really?"_ He asked hopefully, _"I mean, what if we did come there and the 'you' in this time couldn't rest in peace?"_.

Atem looked at Yugi, _"You answer him."_ He said simply.

Yugi chuckled, _"No."_ He said cheerfully, Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi to explain more, _"Well, in these past two years, I already visited Atem's Tomb more than 10 times, once a month to be exact. I met Atem's Spirit in there and we talked, the 'Atem' in this time said that he's still 'Rest In Peace' as people call it."_ He grinned when Yami's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs and he looked at Yugi in shocked disbelief, _"It's true."_ He assured Yami, _"Why do you think I visited his Tomb every month if it's not because the 'Person' himself said that it's alright? He even said that he didn't mind if I come more often, the 'Afterlife' was too peaceful that he got bored easily, that's why he was happy when I visited him, I gave him a reason to enter the Living Realm from time to time"_.

_"__Really? I said that?"_ Atem asked curiously, Yugi nodded in answer, he sighed then pouted, _"That's mean that I would spend 3000 years by being bored out of my mind after I die in the future, my Future I mean"_.

Yugi chuckled, _"Don't worry, you will find something to do."_ He said mysteriously, making Atem raised an eyebrow in question, but he only shook his head and looked at Yami, _"When it's time for Atem to return to Ancient Egypt, would you see him off with me?"_.

_"__Is that alright?"_ Yami asked them in worry, _"You love each other like Brothers, I wouldn't want to intrude"_.

_"__Don't worry, it's alright."_ Atem assured him with a warm smile, _"I would have to wait for a long time before I meet you again once I returned to Ancient Egypt, so I would want you to be there as well"_.

Yami smiled and nodded, _"Alright then."_ He said sweetly.

_"__Good."_ Atem said with a satisfied nod and leaned back to the bed he was on, _"Oh, right, Yugi."_ He said as he looked at Yugi, _"Can I get out of here now? I don't like the smell in here"_.

Yugi sighed and nodded, _"I will take care of it, wait a minute."_ He said and left them.

Atem immediately shot Yami with a mischievous smirk once Yugi left, _"So, Yami."_ He began as he sat up again, _"I will be the one training you tomorrow, alone"_.

_"__Why?"_ Yami asked with a pout, _"I want to have alone time __together __with Yugi, that's the other reason why I want him to teach me Magic, aside from how awesome it would be to be able to use Magic"_.

Atem chuckled, _"You can have many private time with Yugi later, after I return to Ancient Egypt, so just let it go for now."_ He said in whisper, _"We need to talk about what you should do so you could win Yugi over."_ He then shot Yami a smirk, _"You haven't give up, have you?"_.

_"__Unless Yugi already love someone else, then NEVER."_ Yami said determinedly.

_"__That's the spirit."_ Atem said with a wink at Yami.

XXXXX

The next day, Atem and Yami were standing across from each other in the Lake, _"Alright, Yami."_ Atem said as he pulled out a Ring from his pocket, _"I made this Ring for you, the same kind with the one Yugi ha__s__, this will act as a substitude of a staff for you."_ He explained as he showed the Ring to Yami, _"You had succeed in controlling Shadow Magic, so we will move to another type of Magic. The basic one after controlling Shadow Magic is to move something without touching__it__, you need to take this Ring from me without touching it"_.

_"__How should I do it?"_ Yami asked curiously.

_"__Simple."_ Atem said as he gestured to the rock nearby, _"Try with that rock first, all you need to do is focus your Magic into the rock and move it according to what you have in mind."_ He pointed his finger to one of the rocks and made it floated, he then controlled it's movement with moving his hand around. _"It would be best to try it with a rock or something small first, since the tricky side in this Magic is to control how much you put your Magic inside the item. On one hand, if the Magic is too weak, then the item would stuck in the air."_ He pulled some of his Magic from the rock and it stuck in the air, not moving even with Atem moving his hand. _"On the other hand, if you put the Magic too strong, the item would get destroyed."_ He put more Magic into the rock and it exploded to dust.

_"__Wow."_ Yami breathed in awe as he saw the rock turned into dust, _"I really need to be careful then"_.

_"__Yup."_ Atem agreed, _"That's why I suggest that you train by lifting a rock first before you try it on the Ring, it would be a waste if the Ring destroyed because you failed to control the amount of Magic inside it"_.

_"__Alright, I will try it."_ Yami said as he pointed his finger to one of the rocks and tried to lift it up, he managed to lift it up but then the rock got stuck in the air, he tried to infush more of his Magic but then it turned to dust. _"Ow, I failed."_ He said with a cute pout.

_"__Try it again until you success."_ Atem said simply.

Yami did as he was told to and keep trying, he failed many times before he got the right amount and managed to lift the rock and moved it without directly touching it, he then tried it on the Ring and successfully lifted it up from the ground beside Atem and into his hand.

Atem clapped his hands as he walked over to Yami then ruffled his hair, _"You are talented in this, Yami."_ He said with a warm smile, _"Good Job."_ Yami looked at Atem and then his eyes watered, Atem's eyes widened in surprise, _"Eh? What? Did I said anything wrong?"_ He asked in worry and confusion.

_"__No."_ Yami answered as he sobbed, _"I'm just reminded of my past."_ He wiped his tears and looked down to the ground, _"I grew up in the orphanage, I didn't have a friend in there since I was too shy. I d__id__n't know anything about my family,__I didn't have any memory before I was 10,__and when I found out about them, they all already died. __Even though the caretaker already like a Mother to me, __I was__still__really lonely"_.

Atem's eyes softened and he pulled Yami into a hug, _"Then I will become your Big Brother."_ He said softly as he rubbed Yami's back, _"You can rely on me from now on, Yami, you are my Little Brother as well now"_.

Yami took a sharp intake, _"Rea . . . lly?"_ He asked with hopeful tone.

_"__Really."_ Atem said softly, _"I will be your Big Brother, Yami . . . if you will have me, that is"_.

Yami hugged Atem tightly and buried his face to Atem's chest, _"Thank you, Atem."_ He said with watery voice before he cried in happiness, with Atem rubbing his back gently. They stayed like that until Yami calmed down enough to stop crying, he pulled back and smiled sweetly at Atem, _"Thank you so much, Big Brother"_.

_"__I'm sorry though."_ Atem said with a sigh and a sad smile, _"Because I'm not from this time, I will have to return to Ancient Egypt sooner or later"_.

Yami shook his head, _"What matters to me is the feeling."_ He said with a happy smile, _"Besides, even after you go back to your own Time, we can still talk to each other, so I will be alright."_ He explained cheerfully, _"And then, after my time in this world is up, I can be with you and we can really be Brothers, right?"_.

Atem smiled, _"You really are optimistic, Little Brother."_ He said as he ruffled Yami's hair fondly, Yami chuckled happily in answer, _"Well, let's go to your apartment now."_ He smirked mischievously, _"We have to think of a way for you to win Yugi over"_.

Yami blushed, _"Okay."_ He said shyly and led the way to his apartment.

_"__So, what did you do to try to win Yugi before I came here?"_ Atem asked curiously as they walk.

_"__I tried to seduce him."_ Yami answered shyly as his blush deepened.

_"__Seduce him?"_ Atem asked in surprise, wondering how a shy boy like Yami would seduce Yugi.

Yami nodded, _"I tried to seduce him."_ He repeated with a soft voice as he looked at the ground to hide his blushing face, _"I tried to show off my body to him, like wearing a v-neck and a really fitting clothes to point out my figure. I also shot him my best seductive smile and tried a move that would arouse most people, I even often talk to him with a husky and want filled voice."_ He then sighed heavily, _"Too bad none of them works"_.

Atem hummed, _"That's too bad."_ He agreed with a nod, _"Then, you didn't get any progress with him at all?"_ He asked curiously.

Yami blushed deeply as he remembered what happened a week before, _"Um, we nearly kissed."_ He said in a near whisper, _"When I asked him to teach me how to French Kiss, we nearly kissed, but then Malik called and told him to go to Egypt"_.

_"__Oops, sorry."_ Atem said sheepishly.

_"__Wh__y__?"_ Yami asked in confusion as he looked up at Atem with blinking eyes.

_"__I was the one who told Malik to call Yugi."_ Atem admitted with apologetic smile, _"If only I told him to call later than I did, then maybe you could get that Kiss"_.

_"__It's alright, it's already in the past anyway."_ Yami said with a smile before noticing something and slowed down.

_"__What's wrong?"_ Atem asked when he noticed Yami stopped in front of a window, or a paper on the window.

_"__There will be a Summer Festival near the beach soon."_ Yami said as he read what was written on the poster.

_"__Summer Festival?"_ Atem asked excitedly, _"I normally celebrate the coming of Rain back in Egypt, what is this Festival about?"_.

Yami looked at Atem with a smile, _"There would be many stands in the Festival, where people could buy many things, and the main event would be the_ Hanabi (Fireworks)_, they are beautiful."_ He explained as best as he could.

"Hanabi (Flower Fire)?" Atem asked with a frown, _"Are you going to burn flowers? But isn't it a waste? Flowers are very beautiful, it's so hard to grow plants and flowers in Egypt, why would the people in here light the flowers in fire?"_.

Yami blinked and chuckled, _"No, we don't set flowers in fire."_ He said before went on explaining, _"Fireworks is a handycraft made by some skilled people, they would launch something that look like a very big bullet, these bullets would explode in the sky and forming something that looks like a flower, that's why people called it Fireworks"_.

Atem's eyebrows shot up in surprise, _"Interesting."_ He said with an interest in his voice, _"People in this Time could make many things, huh?"_.

_"__Yeah."_ Yami nodded in agreement, _"People discovered many things from time to time and they would try to make something from what they found out, it takes millennia for the people to be like this."_ He then looked at Atem in concern, _"But it would be better if you didn't get too used with all the stuffs from this time, or you might miss it in Ancient Egypt"_.

Atem smiled and nodded, _"I will treat it like something that I could only get to experience once, I will enjoy it and remembered it."_ He then hold Yami's hand in his, _"I will definitely treasure the memory I have in this Time."_ He said with a warm smile before an idea entered his mind, he blinked and then a smirk coming to his face, _"Let's use this Festival to our advantage."_ He said with a dark chuckle.

_"__What?"_ Yami asked in surprise, _"Use the Festival to our advantage?"_ He asked to make sure he heard it right, Atem nodded in answer, _"How?"_.

Atem licked his lips and smirked at Yami, _"Just leave everything to me."_ He said and ruffled Yami's hair again, he caught a habit of ruffling people's hair lately, _"All you need to do is coming to this Festival and look your best."_ He grinned when Yami looked at him in confusion, _"Just trust me."_ He said in reassuring manner and waved, _"See you then, Little Brother."_ And he left right away.

_"__Eh? . . . Yeah."_ Yami mumbled as he waved back even though Atem was already far from him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : I don't know anything about medic, so I just make up about Atem's condition after the attack, I hope you wouldn't mind about it.

Yami : Review Please ^ ^


End file.
